I love you not him
by queen46
Summary: Sasuke witness an argument between Hinata and Sakura. It only gets worse when Naruto shows up. The situation ends with Hinata fleeing with tears streaming down her face, Sasuke chasing after her, and Naruto comforting Sakura who is crying fake tears.
1. Chapter 1 The Arguement

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-Sasuke's POV-  
I was walking to the training grounds. When I noticed that Sakura and Hinata was there. I quickly hid himself wondering what was going on. Hinata-hime looked very nervous and uncomfortable around Sakura. Secretly I love Hinata. I don't want anyone to know because her heart is already for Naruto. But as long as she is happy I'll try to be happy. So listened to the conversation, just in case Sakura was harassing his hime.

"Hi slut.", Sakura said. While she said that, Sakura was smiling. Her saying that made me mad. I mean Sakura is the slut. She always try to flash her chest to me. Naruto always drool at seeing Sakura's bare skin. But the dobe doesn't see that she is only like an A cup. Hinata is way prettier.

"I-I'm not a s-slut, Sakura. P-please d-don't call me t-that." Sakura's smile turned into a frown.

"What are you talking about? I always see you trying to get Naruto's attention. Everyone thinks you're so innocent. While I know behind that innocence is your true ugly form. Its even uglier than you." Then Sakura laughed at what she said. I can't believe the ho is treating MY Hinata like this. Hinata's self-esteem already is low. It looks like Sakura just took more away from it. Hinata's head was bent down low.

"I-is it t-true? A-am I r-really that u-ugly?" Sakura had a smile that said 'I have this girl wrapped around my finger'.

Her response was "Why do you think Naruto likes me and not you? He probably thinks you're ugly. I bet everyone does. There is one word people think of when they look at you. That word is ugly."Hinata's head was still bent down low. I thought she was going start crying. If that happened then I would go and comfort her.  
But she didn't.

"S-sakura you h-have no right to s-say something like t-that. I d-don't c-care i-if its true or n-not. Don't s-say it. D-do you even c-care about N-naruto?" Sakura seemed slightly surprised that Hinata wasn't crying but quickly got over it.

"Of course not!! Why do you even like him? You must be mentally retarded or something!!" I say Hinata's eyes glaze over for a moment but she then blinked them away.

"NO I'm n-not retarded!! But y-you know w-what you are...you are slutty Bitch!!! I will never be a slut. I would never prance around flashing my boobs to any man that walks by. If you looked up the word slut in the dictionary, you would find a picture of you next to it!" Sakura looked taken back. Her face went from surprise to anger to disgust to rage in a matter 5 seconds.

"I wouldn't be talking about the bitch, ho. I bet you don't even have boobs so I'd wouldn't be talking. I bet that's the reason you wear those ugly jackets. Its because you want to hide the fact that you are flat chested.!!" I would think Hinata would back off by now but she didn't The comebacks kept coming.

"Sakura you are a slut, a bitch, a whore, a prostitute, a ho, and a heifer wrapped in one. Why are you wondering about my boobs for? Are you bi-sexual? Fine want to see me without my jacket!! Here." Hinata took her jacket off. And there for everyone to see, was D cup sized boobs. Sakura's jaw dropped down to the ground. Without the jacket, Hinata didn't just look cute, innocent, and pretty. No without it she looked hot, sexy, and beautiful. Seeing her could make any teenage boy get wet himself. Hinata had so many curves. Any girl would be jealous.

"What do you have to say now Sakura?...nothing? I thought so. Goodbye ho." Hinata started to walk off with her jacket in her hands, when a force stopped her and slapped her. I jumped out of my hiding spot. At the same time Naruto began walking to the scene. He saw Hinata give Sakura a punch in the stomach.

"HINATA!! Why did you do that to Sakura?" I stood next to Hinata. I remained quiet. Sakura then started fake crying. Naruto being such a baka believed it was real. She started saying "Hinata hit me. She is so mean." Hinata had a shock look on her face.

She tried to talk but Naruto said "How could you Hinata?" She was speechless for a moment.

" Sakura w-what a-are you t-talking a-about? Sakura you're l-lying-" Naruto cut Hinata off by bitch slapping her.

" Don't even talk about Sakura like that." The look on Hinata's face was hurt. The slap was hard because it left a pink mark on the spot where she was hit. Naruto was kind of shock ,too. Hinata's eyes begin to whelm up with real tears.

"Hinata...I'm so sorry." His words didn't matter because she had already started running away from them. Sasuke chased after her. 


	2. Chapter 2 Sunny Fan

-Sasuke's POV-  
I chased after Hinata. She can run fast when she is upset. "Hinata, wait!" She slowed down. Tears were streaming down her face. "Y-yeah S-sasuke." Her white/lavender eyes were already a slightly red color from crying. Her eyes screamed 'Hug me'.

"Hinata I can't believe Naruto would do something like that. I apologize for his unacceptable behavior." "T-thanks S-Sasuke." "Hinata do you need a hug?" I know the question is kind of blunt but I didn't want to just go hug her. Maybe she isn't touchy like some people. She nodded her head and came closer to me. I hug her back when she hugged me. Her tears soaked my shirt but I didn't mind. I could tell Naruto hurt her physically and mentally. The spot where Naruto hit was visible if you looked hard enough. We stood there for 10 minutes in that position.

"T-thank you f-for t-the h-hug." Hinata was facing the aftermath of tears, hiccuping.

"Its okay. If you ever need someone to soak up your tears, I am that someone." She smiled at my comment. Her cheeks were still damp,so I pulled out my blue/black handkerchief and wiped them. Hinata started blushing. Suddenly my stomach growled.

"Uh...I guess I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since 7 this morning. Its like 3PM right now." Hinata kept looking at my stomach and my face then back.

"I'm k-kind of h-hungry,too. D-Do you w-want to g-go get s-something to e-eat?" Hinata looked kind of nervous. My answer was grabbing her hand and leading her to my favorite restaurant,Sunny Fan. The restaurant is kind of expensive, but it doesn't matter. Its not like I don't have the money.

"My d-dad usually t-takes H-Hanabi and Neji here, h-he took m-me here l-like twice." I looked at her strangely.

"Why does your Dad take Neji and Hanabi and not you?"

She whispered "B-because he s-says weak p-people shouldn't e-enjoy life. If t-they get t-too comfortable w-with life then t-they wouldn't want t-to do better." It must be horrible knowing that your dad hates you. I know my dad didn't hate me, he just thought I would grow up to be as strong as Itachi.

"Well if you ever want to do something that your dad says no to then come get me."

"T-thanks S-Sasuke. Uh..I h-have a question. Why a-are you a-always m-mean to e-everyone."

"I'm only like that to people who annoy me. Which so far is everyone but you."

Hinata said "Oh."

"Well I must be very special then."

"Of course. You are the only person who could handle what you go through and still be kind. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I would have probably killed my dad already." "Wow. You-" She was interrupted by a thick waitress that had dirty blond hair. She looked about 25 years old.The name tag said Destiny.

"What would you like to drink? And have you picked your order yet?"

Destiny looked up from her notepad to look at us. She stared at me for a minute. Her eyes suddenly turned into pink hearts. I could tell her mind said: OMFG he's THE Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest guy in Konoha. Then it seemed like Destiny realized I was looking at her. She started swinging her hips side to side and flipping her hair, trying to be flirt with me. 

"I w-would like t-to order w-water and s-shrimp spaghetti", Hinata stated.

"And I would like to order 5 rice balls and a cup of green tea." For some reason, Destiny was staring at Hinata with jealously in her eyes. Hinata didn't notice because she was fiddling with her jacket zipper.

"You are welcomed. Sasuke-kun." I gave her a strange look. I barely even know her and she is calling me Sasuke-kun. I don't think so.

"Sasuke-san ,please." I said politely. She gave me a fan girl smile.

"Of course. Excuse me for my mistake." Destiny gave me another smile and then left.

"S-Sasuke, I was w-wondering if y-you could h-help me. I w-want to g-get stronger.Then m-maybe my d-dad, Hanabi, and Hyuga elders w-won't d-despise me so m-much."

"Sure. I can train you if you like." She nodded her head. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was thinking about how tomorrow I'm suppose to meet with my team. Great, I'll have to deal with Sakura's attempts to get with me and Naruto's constant tries to get Sakura's attention.A annoying voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Heres your food and drinks, Sasuke-san."Destiny. This girl is started to get annoying. Hinata and I exchanged looks when Destiny bent down to pick up something. Her ass was facing my direction. I whispered to Hinata "I wish she would point that thing somewhere else." Hinata giggled.I smirked. When Destiny got up, we acted like nothing happened.

"Thank you very much Destiny." She gave me another fan girl smile and left, swinging her huge hips left and right.

"Destiny was starting to get on my nerves. Well lets eat."

Hinata ate her food modestly, going slow and being neat. I, on the other hand, kind of rushed my food. My stomach was really hungry. Hinata was almost done with her food when someone just appeared at our table. You are wonder who the this someone is, well its the #2 pervert of Konoha. Yes you guessed it, Kakashi Hatake. The person that is almost as perverted as Jiraiya.

"Yo",Kakashi said while reading Make-Out Paradise.

"H-hello K-Kakashi-sensei.", Hinata stuttered.

"...", thats what I said.

"You never was much of a talker, Sasuke. So are you and Hinata on a date?"

I choked on my green tea. Oh God I think Kakashi sees through my head because thats what I wish. I wish we were on a date. Hinata was blushing madly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh never mind. I advise you guys to use condoms. The glow-in-the-dark ones are fun."

When I thought Hinata couldn't get any redder, she did. Even I was blushing. THE Sasuke Uchiha isn't suppose to be blushing.

"Hey pervert. Why don't find someone else to bother. We aren't even dating. Why don't you go find someone to practice moves you learned from Make-Out Paradise crap. Iruka, Sakura, Ino, even Tsuande's pig TonTon. I don't care who, just leave us alone."

"Sasuke you are so mean. Well there is Kurenai. Maybe I'll ask her." And Kakashi left to go talk to Kurenai.

"What! I feel sorry for Kurenai then." 


	3. Chapter 3 Kakashi's Plan

Chapter 3-Kakashi's Plan 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then there would be a lot of Sakura bashing.

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. -.- oh yeah...To DJ: Its TonTon. She is Tsunade's pig. Tsunade doesn't appear until about episode 88. The United States is only about to view episode 78.

Kakashi's POV

"Yo"

"What?! God, you scared me." Kurenai jumped up when I said yo. I wasn't serious about having fun with Kurenai. I know Hinata and Sasuke believed.

"You know, Kurenai. You should act more like a kunoichi. Anyway, I asked Tsunade about the situation." Kurenai looked confused. Hm I guess Tsunade didn't tell her. That lazy alcoholic.

"Do you need keywords? Think Hinata,Sasuke, and the rest of Team 7. Remember or did Tsunade not tell you?"

"Nope. And I don't care. I'm looking for Asuma. I heard he goes here for lunch sometimes." I guess Kurenai has a little crush for on the smoking addict.

"Looks like someone has a crush. Well if you ever need supplies just go to my favorite place." I gave her a card. I waited 5 seconds, expecting to hear Kurenai scream. I looked up from my very educational book. Her face had the look of pure disgust. She looked like she was going to have an outburst.

"Kakashi, why...would...I...need...this?" Kurenai looked very pissed off. Maybe I shouldn't meddle with her love life...or sex life.Too late.

"um...I thought you might want supplies. Actually I was just kidding.Hehe. Well I'll be seeing you. Bye." Yes I know I am a chicken. A cool chicken. Before I poofed away I heard Kurenai scream "Kakashi!!" Anyway, I think its time to check on Sakura and Naruto. Then maybe I'll bother Hinata and Sasuke again.I poofed right in front of Sakura and Naruto.

"So whatcha doin'?" Sakura screamed and jumped into Naruto's lap and Naruto just stared at me.They was sitting on the grass eating a picnic. I wonder if they are going out. Well I don't feel like asking.

"You guys can answer me whenever you feel like it." Damn it. There is only 20 pages left. The look on Sakura's face is funny. She and Naruto are tomato red. Sakura tried to get out of Naruto's lap but he kept pushing her back down. For Hinata and Sasuke, I bet it was a date. For Sakura and Naruto, its Sakura being nice to Naruto. Unless she knows Sasuke is going out with Hinata and is trying to make him jealous. Or she could like Naruto...Nah not possible. Oh god my head hurts now. Thinking about teenage love is too much for me. Finally one of them is talking.

"um...Kakashi-sensei...wait..um...it..uh..what? No Ramen did it..huh...yea..I...ouch ,Sakura! what did I do?" Naruto's explanation made no complete sense. The ramen part really was just random and stupid. hehe. Sakura is beating Naruto in the head with a what? With a broken down toothbrush? O...K..I shall continue reading my awesome educational secretly porno book.

-Kakashi's thoughts about Make-Out Paradise-  
No...Rukia how could you leave Ichigo. Don't you know he can give the right kind of love you need. Ichigo don't go back to Tatsuki. Are you crazy she's a butch for God's sake. Oh..I see now Tatsuki wants Rukia but still likes Ichigo. This calls for a threesome.gay giggle Naruto give it to me!  
-Kakashi stops thinking about Make Out Paradise-

"Huh what's going?" There laying on the ground was a Naruto on a Sakura. And sadly, they were not making love to each other. I don't expect that to happen until like maybe 4 years from now. Sasuke and Hinata that's a different story...or chapter. It seems like Sakura and Naruto didn't even pay attention to me. I can't decide. Should I stay to watch some action or go get some supplies to give to them. I know I'll make 3 clones. Clone#1 can spy on Sasuke+Hinata then ask them to go to my favorite place, Clone#2 can discuss with Kurenai about the plan, Clone#3 can get me something to eat, and I get to watch Sakura+Naruto in action. Perfect!

I whispered"Shadow Clone Justu." Three Kakashi clones appeared.

"Here's the plan. You Kakashi Clone with the blue mask (Clone#1) find Sasuke+Hinata and spy on them. If nothing important is happening tell them to go to my favorite place, HentaiYaoiYuri to get me certain kinds of magazines and videos. Kakashi Clone with the green mask (Clone#2) go find Kurenai and discuss the plan with her. Kakashi Clone with the purple mask (Clone#3) go get me some food, I prefer meatloaf with hot sauce and a Energy drink. I have one think left to say to you: its eaz um k.Now hurry." The 3 of them left. Tsk Tsk Tsk. The 'couple' still hasn't figured out that I'm watching their makeout session. They sure aren't real ninjas, or they are just really wrapped up 'into' each other. gay giggle cough

"Naruto! that felts good."

"hm...Sakura"

"uh...yea..."

"Do you still like Sasuke?"

"Why do you think I'm making out with you. Obviously I don't." Sakura lied.

"Of course. Unless you are trying to make Sasuke jealous."

"Naruto just shut up and continue making out with me."

"Ok..."

-With Sasuke + HinataHinata's POV-  
I wonder why Sasuke keeps staring at me. Do I have sauce on my face? I wonder why Kakashi thought we were on a date. And that is sick talking about condoms. My face is getting red just from thinking about it now.

"Whats wrong with you Hinata?"

"Uh...I w-was t-thinking about w-what Kakashi-sensei s-said." As soon as I said that Sasuke's cheeks turned a slight tint of red.

"Where are we walking to?" I shrugged. After walking for a few more minutes. I stopped and stepped back.

"Whats wrong?" I pointed to the direction that I saw Sakura and Naruto making out. Then I saw 2 Kakashis. One had a black mask like the normal one and the other had a blue mask on. The blue-masked Kakashi was staring dead at me and Sasuke. I pulled Sasuke into some bushes. He kind of fell...into my lap. I looked at him. He was blushing. Probably not as much as me.

"Um I'm s-sorry Sasuke."

"Yea. What was the reason to pull me into some bushes...into your lap besides seeing Sakura and Naruto together."

Then he softened up when he said "Do you still like Naruto?"

"I...I...d-don't know. Its h-hard to l-lose y-your childhood c-crush. I m-mean..n-nevermind." Sasuke looked like he wanted to hear my reply.

"A-anyway, t-the reason I p-pulled y-you is b-because I see 2 Kakashis. The f-fake is w-wearing a b-blue m-mask and he w-was s-staring a-at us."

"Naruto!! your hand is cold." Me and Sasuke turned our heads to each other, got up, and looked at the 'couple'. Naruto was on Sakura. His hands was up her shirt. I gasped. The real Kakashi was smiling. The one I think is fake was still staring at me and Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura looked up.

"I...I can explain"

Author's Notes: about the part (God's sake) i do mean God's sake. sake means alcoholic beverage. yuri means female gayness. yaoi means male gayness. And hentai means anime/cartoon porn. My favorite saying is: its eaz um k. I'll try to make Hinata more timid. Oh yeah did I ever mention that this is my 1st fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4 More of Kakashi's Plan

Chapter 4-Kakashi's Plan part 2 

-Kakashi Clone #2 POV-  
I'm running around Konoha looking for Kurenai when I crash into someone. It was my fault. I got up and helped the poor bystander that I knocked down.

"Next time you need to watch you are going," the female said. I looked closely. Her description fitted perfectly for...KURENAI.

"I'm so sorry, Kurenai. I'm glad that I ran into because I need to talk to you."She gave me a confused look.

"Uh...yea thats it. You're wearing a green mask. Why? It makes you look very weird and up to something. Anyway why do you need to talk to me?" Kurenai kept giving me strange looks.

"I uh...have to talk to you about Hinata and the rest of my team. You didn't know I had a green mask. Well...I brought it because it matches my eyes." I then gave her a smile even though its not very visible through my green mask.

"You're up to something..."

"Hehe..no seriously I need to talk to you." She opened her mouth to say something when a man came into our view. Just great. The man you may ask is...

-Kakashi Clone#3 POV-  
The real Kakashi made me go get him some food. While that didn't work out so well.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei. Do you know where Sasuke is?" I looked up from my bowl of delicious Ramen. The voice belonged to Ino. Standing beside her was the lazy Shikamaru and the rather large Chouji. I wonder if I'm allowed to stir up trouble. Too bad.

"Last time I saw him, he was hanging out with Hinata. I saw them go in the direction of Naruto, Sakura, and Ka...I mean just Naruto and Sakura."

"Whats the Naruto-lover hanging out with MY Sasuke-kun. Come on Chouji, Shikamaru, lets go." Chouji started pouting.

"Hell no. You think I would miss up an opportunity to eat just to go see that cocky Sasuke. We rather have some FOOD. Right Shikamaru?"

"Huh..." Poor boy. He seems bored out his skull. All that kid ever do is gaze at clouds and be a lazy bum. Well I shouldn't talk..(or rather think) the real Kakashi is a lazy pervert.

"Shikamaru! Don't you want to help me find Sasuke?" Ino asked in a whiny voice.

"No Shikamaru! Lets get some food Please," Chouji said in a pleading voice.

"Forget about it. He's going to help me find Sasuke."

"I want FOOD!"

"I want Sasuke." I looked at Shikamaru and we shook our heads. This is going to last a while.

-Sasuke's POV-Hinata had the look of suprise on her face. There was a slight bit of hurt in her eyes. But it was as bad as the incident from earlier today. Personally, I don't want to see Naruto or Sakura again today. My face showed annoyance. Sakura looked like she was trying to decide if should stay with Naruto or try to get with me. She was looking at me, probably trying to see if I'm jealous. After staring at me, she looked at the figure standing partly behind me.

"You see...we...um...," Sakura stuttered.

"MeAndSakuraAreTogether," Naruto rushed out. Sakura gave Naruto a surprised look. Obliviously she didn't want a commitment with him. But she went along with it to 'make' me jealous and probably just to hurt Hinata.

"Yeah" the annoying pink-haired girl said.

"Okay. Anyway, sorry that we interrupted your...love," I stated.

"We?" they both said at the same time.

"Yes, we. Me and Hinata." Hinata was kind of blocked from their view. She grabbing the hem of my shirt and was tugging on it.

"Hm?"

"I t-think w-we s-should g-go n-now. S-so t-they c-can have p-privacy." Hinata whispered in my ear. Her whispering in my ear made me feel weird. Stop thinking Sasuke! I saw Hinata pull something out of her back pocket. It was a lavender cell phone. She opened it and checked the time. It said 6:00P.M. I was about to say something when I felt her whispering in my ear again.

"A-also w-we need t-to f-find o-out why Kakashi-sensei h-has a c-clone staring a-at u-us." Good point.

I whispered an Okay and said bye to the 'couple'. I grabbed HInata's small hand and we continued walking.

"Sasuke w-why a-are you h-holding m-my hand?" Seriously why am I holding her hand?

"Uh..Don't you want to make Naruto jealous?" Good job Sasuke.

"N-not r-really." I let go of her hand, feeling embarrassed. We walked in silence for about 15 minutes. I noticed that Hinata had her Byakugan on.

"What's wrong?"

"I s-see that s-someone is f-following u-us."

"Who?"

"Kakashi-sensei. T-the o-one I t-think is t-the fake."

"Hm Okay. Lets go confront him." Hinata was leading the way since she does has the Byakugan. When she suddenly stopped I ran into her. We kind of tumbled. Ack...I'm underneath Hinata. She had her eyes closed so she doesn't see the position we are in. I feel weird again. Hinata opened her eyes, widened them, and then tried to lift herself off of me. Well I 'accidently' pulled her back down.

"W-W-What a-are y-you d-doing?"

"I..." How can I explain this?

"So whatcha doing?" Kakashi clone #1 asked. Hinata's face became very red.

"Nothing!" She then got up in a hurry. Then she noticed it was the fake.

"Hey y-you're t-the fake. W-why were y-you staring a-at m-me and S-Sasuke?" He didn't give her a straight answer.

Instead he said "Kakashi..err..I need you and Sasuke to get some supplies for him." And he gave us business card which had the directions and everything. There were three pictures. The pictures were of Yaoi, Yuri, and Hentai. I gave it a disguested look. Hinata's face was horrified. Then the fake gave us a list.

"Oh yeah before I leave I'll take this. See ya," The fake took Hinata's jacket away from her and left.

"W-what?!" I looked up at her. I was still on the ground, not feel like getting up. I know she likes wearing her jacket to cover up her 'stuff'. I think its time to get up now. Damn my ass hurts.

"I think we should look at the list now."

"...y-yea."

The List Buy these supplies at HentaiYaoiYuri (HYY) for me

-lube

-condoms

-yaoi, yuri, hentai magazines

-hentai videos

Yours truly, Kakashi

P.S. Maybe one day Hinata and you will find this store very useful. hinthintOr at least maybe Naruto and Sakura will.

"Y-your s-sensei...is...a...s-sick...v-very...s-sick...p-pervert" Her face was very red. I know mines was red,too. I looked at Hinata. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was in a frown.

"...D-do w-we h-have to g-go t-to t-that s-store?"

"Yeah. If we don't...he'll probably give us another 'mission' that is probably even sicker."

"W-what c-could b-be s-sicker?" I don't want to tell her since she gets embarrassed easily. I closed my eyes.

"Well...gulp he could make us watch those videos or look at the magazines." THUMP I opened my eyes to see Hinata on the ground. Her lavendar-white eyes had black swirls spinning around.

"Hinata?" I picked her up and helped her to her feet. She was leaning on me with those swirly eyes. I kept shaking her. I heard her whisper.

"bad...nasty...bad..ugh..bad...sick..bad..gross...bad..evil..bad..sinful...bad..." I stood there listening to her mumble. For 5 minutes straight she stayed like that. Her face wasn't even red anymore, it was purple.

"I'm dizzy..."

"Lets go take care of business. Its getting late." I watch her pull out her cell phone. Indeed it was. Its 7:00. We walked to HentaiYaoiYuri. Hinata's swirly eyes was replaced with wide eyes. The outside of the store was filled of naked or partly naked pictures of Hentai, Yaoi, and Yuri. I was truly disgusted. This is where Kakashi likes to go. Ugh..I didn't he was that horny. I saw guy walk up to us. He looked like someone who would go into this place. He had short green hair. Yes green, like the grass. His eyes was brown. He looked about 20. The guy was very masculine. I already don't like him. This is because he was eyeing Hinata. Damn that fake Kakashi and the real one, too.

"Hello sexy."


	5. Chapter 5 Hello Sexy, HYY

Disclaimer: thanx for the reviews! I have a question: Should I make Hinata stay timid or should I make her a little more bold and confident?

-Chapter 5-Hello Sexy, HYY

+Sasuke's POV+

The man stared at Hinata. His gaze went from her eyes and down. I don't like his look. The look was filled with lust and hunger. Not hunger for food ,but for something way more serious. Hinata is trembling with fear. She knew what he was thinking. Ugh...what makes it even worse is that we have to go in that adult oriented store. I bet the man would follow us in there. Hinata was standing partly next to me, partly behind me. Her hands grabbing on my right arm. I could tell that she is very very uncomfortable. I grabbed Hinata's right hand and started to pull her into HYY, but the guy stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going, sexy?" The man's height is probably around 6 feet 2. He hovered over both of us.

"You don't call her sexy. I'm the only one allowed to call her that. Anyway thats not her real name. So please leave us alone." Hinata slightly blushed.

"You little brat. Don't tell me what to do." I gave him a smirk being my cocky self.

"Well guess what...I...just...did." I can be very stupid sometimes. But come on. Why oh why does he have to bother us.

"I bet you can't even please a woman like I can. Aren't you like 12? Tch...Get out my way." The nerve of people...no men. I won't ever be like that.

"Um...sir c-could y-you j-just l-leave u-us a-alone?" Hinata tentatively asked. I know the man probably won't even acknowledge that Hinata asked him a question. I am wrong.

"I could take you places." The man had a perverted looked on his face. Hinata started trembling even more.

"Leave me alone. Go find some whore to mess with because I'm not one." She then grabbed my hand and forced me inside HYY. I think Hinata would say something like that. She must be very annoyed.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yea lets j-just g-gets the 's-supplies' f-for Kakashi-sensei ok..."

"o...k.." I started looking for lube and the naughty magazines. Hinata saw the cover of a hentai video and almost fainted. I feel a little sick,too. I think Kakashi has mental issues. This place is filled with lustful, sinful, and nasty people. There were posters of the nude. I looks very and I mean very sick.

"uh..Hinata I got the lube and magazines. I see you have the videos. Now lets get the um..condoms." Hinata looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"One w-which c-condoms a-are w-we suppose to get f-for K-Kakashi-sensei?" Damn. There are so many.

"Pick just any kind.Anything else?" I have feeling Hinata is going to ask me something bad.

"Sasuke w-what d-do y-you use c-condoms f-for?" At this moment she was very red. My face started to turn red.

"It..." Then we froze. A boy and a girl walked into HYY. What are they doing here?

-Kakashi Clone #2 POV-  
Asuma. The addict had to come at the perfect time. I give up.

"Kurenai...since I see you don't care. Let me tell that Hinata is going to become part of my team. Tsunade said my team and your team has mission. So tomorrow get ready. Goodbye." The Kakashi Clone#2 poofed away or you can say 'died'.

"Huh...whatever...Hi Asuma.

-Kakashi Clone#3 POV-

I sat there with Shikamaru and listened to Chouji and Ino bicker for like 20 minutes over nothing. Actually I don't even think Shikamaru was listening. What? twitch He's sleeping. What a friend he is...I bored.

"Goodbye bratty Ino, greedy Chouji, and lazy Shikamaru." I poofed or 'died'.

-Normal POV-

"Sakura should we be going into this store? Doesn't Kakashi go here?"

"Naruto, you baka. I'm the boss in this relationship so don't doubt me. Got it?"

"...ramen...yea...Woah! That lady is hot." Naruto started drooling and kept staring at the picture of a nude woman. BONK went the Naruto.

"Sakura...why...I mean I'm sorry. You're WAY prettier than her." yeah right, Naruto thought.

"I know I am.Now lets go inside now." The two walked inside to see...

"WHAT!?!" was the only sound heard, besides the sound effects from the hentai videos, that could be in HYY. Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto was staring at each other.

"YOU?," the four of them said in unison. Hinata was wondering why would Sakura and Naruto need to go a place as bad as this. Unless they are forced to like her and Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised to see Sakura and Naruto here. Of course since he is an Uchiha, he didn't let his surprise show. Sakura at the moment is trying to process the thought that HER Sasuke-kun is with the evil Hinata. Naruto was confused that the use to be innocent Hinata and his rival was hear together. But Naruto was also thinking about ramen and how it would taste making out with Sakura while eating ramen.

"What...are...you...doing...here...with...MY...Sasuke-kun...you...you...whore!" At this moment Hinata was slightly angry with Sakura.

"For one Sasuke isn't yours. Two I'm not a whore. And three I thought you're with Naruto," Hinata put a Sasuke-like smirk on. Sasuke put on his signature smirk and looked at Hinata. Naruto thought, actually thought ,about it. His conclusion is that Hinata is correct and that Sakura probably is using him. Sakura was standing there trying to think of a comeback.

"Sasuke lets buy the 'supplies' and leave." He just nodded. They paid for the 'supplies' and left, in search of Kakashi.

"What?...they didn't even tell us the reason why they were here."

"Sakura are you using me?" Her response was pulling him out of HYY and placing her lips onto his. The poor boy took that as no. Love makes you oh so gullible,gullible indeed.

-w/ Sasuke and Hinata..Normal POV-

"wow. Hinata you surprised me. You know you should lose that stutter." She gave him a thoughtful look.

"I'll t-try. um..Where is K-Kakashi-sensei?"

"I have no clue. But seriously does he think we could use these items..."

"You know Sasuke..y-you never answered my question." Please, please don't be talking about the condom question, Sasuke begged to himself.

"uh..what are you talking about?"

"think c-condoms." Damn it. How can a boy explain to his crush, something that you are suppose to learn from your parents. Well he learned it from Kakashi. But still.

"Condoms are used for..."

"Yo." At this moment, there was a boy almost jumping for joy that his sensei, the Copy Eye pervert, interrupted their conversation.

"Hi Kakashi coughpervertcough sensei." shit.. I really wanted to know. Damn that pervert, Hinata thought.

"Hello Hinata. What up, Sasuke?"

"Nothing...Here's your 'supplies'." Sasuke handed over the naughty items like they were having drug exchange.

"Don't you-"

"NO!!" screamed Sasuke and Hinata.

"Fine. Be...like..that." Then all of a sudden, Kakashi's eye turned into a U.

"You guys look so cute together." Hinata started blushing. Sasuke tried as hard as he could to make his blush look only a slight pinkest color. Uchihas DON'T blush.

"Moving along, anything else you have to say. Pervert. Sicko. My annoying sensei that doesn't have a sex life and is trying to make his students do things at a young age."

"Hm..what?...I wasn't listening. I was reading a very descriptive part of the book. Its a book I never read because I lost it in my house during a competition with Gai.

"Hey..where's my book. The scene was getting really good." I looked at Hinata, she has one of my smirks on. Tear It makes me proud. Okay moment passed. She motioned me over by some bushes. Kakashi was busy looking forward, backward, sideways, up, and down for his precise book.

"Look at this Sasuke. Its s-so detailed."

-page 146-(In Jirayla's POV)-

I watched the sexy vixen slowly take off her shirt. I can just imagine what 'treasures' she held. My mouth began to drool when I saw her take off her bra.

-Normal POV-

"Sasuke look at this. It looks like it is one of Kakashi-sensei's f-favorite part of this book."

-page 50-(In Jirayla's POV)-

Tonya began to crawl on me. She was naked just like me. I watched her-

-Normal POV-

"Hinata, there is a reason its rated MATURE. So therefore we shouldn't be reading it. You know you'll probably just get horny from this." I should stop being sensible and see where this takes me, Sasuke thought. Too late.

"Ha! There's my book. You kids are too young to be reading this. Unless you want to learn some tricks."

"Like w-what, Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata I suggest you stop right now, Sasuke thought.

"For a example, doggy-"

"Lets not go into that."

"Why?" They both asked.

"Because Hinata is an innocent even more than me. And we don't won't anything happening. um k."

"But-" They both was cut off.

"Whatever. Just to tell you, tomorrow we are on a mission. Tsunade wants to see how you guys will act together because Hinata is on our team. So meet me, Kurenai, Naruto, Sakura, Shino, and Kiba at the bridge at 10:00AM. Bye I have to tell the lovebirds and the rest of team 8 about the mission time."

"I think you should go home. Its like.."

"wow. Its actually 8:00PM. Okay. Can y-you walk m-me home, Sasuke?"

"Of course." It took them about 5 minutes to get to the Hyuga compound.

"Thanks Sasuke. Maybe tomorrow me, you, and Kiba can talk." Sasuke gave her a face. He didn't really like Kiba. To him, Kiba was like Naruto but instead of him obessed with ramen, its Akamaru.

"Or it could just be me and you." Sasuke smiled at that.

"Goodnight." And she gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. After Hinata waved good bye and walked inside the mansion.

-Hinata-  
I can't wait to hang out with you tomorrow, Sasuke. My thoughts about Sasuke was interrupted.

"Why are you coming in at this late?"

"I was with Kakashi-sensei."

"Whatever." Then my father left. I walked to my room and put my pajamas on.

"I didn't really see you today, Hinata. Where were you?" It was Neji. I guess I could tell him the truth. We are on speaking terms, at least.

"I w-was with N-Naruto, Sakura, S-Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei."

"Why didn't you say Naruto-kun."

"I don't really have a crush on him anymore."

"Okay. Do you want to eat dinner with me. Since Hiashi is having a meeting with Hanabi and the elders."

"That's fine with me." We brought the silverware, folding wooden tables, plates, and food up in my room. Dinner is steak, mashed potatoes, green peas, and some rice balls.

"So...h-how is Tenten and Lee?"

"Tenten has been very annoying lately. Lee is Lee. He's always annoying. I think geniuses are misunderstood. Can you think of anyone besides me that is a genius?"

"S-Shikamaru Naru is o-one even t-though he is v-very lazy. Itachi Uchiha w-was/ is a g-genius. Also my v-very o-own Kakashi-sensei was c-considered a genius w-when he w-was y-young."

"Hm..so how was your day? And explain how Kakashi is your sensei." I told him about half of the stuff that happened today. When I finished, the clock said 9:30PM.

"Hinata-sama, Neji-sama its time to retire." One of the many servants announced. I put my garbage away, gave Neji the traditional goodnight kiss, and said good night. I washed up. I can't believe so many things happened in one day. I can't wait to see Sasuke again. Also see Kiba and Shino. Just before I closed my eyes I thought about the Uchiha boy named Sasuke. 


	6. Chapter 6 Ramen,The Mission Meeting

-Chapter 6-Ramen-The Mission Meeting-

Author's Notes: Another question: Should I make it SasuHinaGaa? It'll still end up being SasuHina though.  
-Naruto POV-

KnockKnock Who woke me up? I look around and slowly get out of my bed. I was only wearing my awesome green boxers. The knocking was getting louder. The person must be in a hurry or something like that. I'm hungry. I slowly opened my door to see a pissed off Sakura. BONK A bump began to grow on my head.

"Huh?" What did I do this time? Sometimes I think Sakura likes hitting me.

"Did you forget the mission?" Oh yeah...Kakashi told us a little after we had the run in with Hinata and stupid Sasuke. He didn't even tell us what the mission is about.

"Are you listening?!" I looked at her. Actually I was listening.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. What time do we have to meet the others?"

"At 10:00 AM."

"What time is it?"

"11:00 AM." I gave her a surprised look. What?! I overslept. I should be getting dress but I'm hungry. Suddenly I remembered my thought from yesterday. I still wonder how it would feel if I was eating ramen and making out with Sakura at the same time.

"Why aren't you there?"

"Silly. I thought we are boyfriend and girlfriend. So who cares if I'm late. I'm with you ,right?" Sakura sure does have a lot of mood swings.

"Of course. Lets get some ramen." I was about to start singing a song I made up last night while eating ramen, but Sakura gave me an annoyed look.

"Please."

"No."

"Please!!"

"No. Ramen is so disgusting. Its just noodles."

"Fine. Be...like...that. Since we're not going to get ramen, I'll let you hear the song I made up about ramen." I started singing:

"Ramen. Ramen. Oh ramen, I love you so. I love hanging out with YOU. I love eating YOU. Your my bestie bestest best friend. You talk to me when I'm sad. You sing at me when I'm mad. Ramen. Ramen. Oh ramen, I need you. Ramen. Ramen. I want to make love to you.  
Ramen. Ramen. Do you love me, too? Rock on Ramen!!"

I looked at Sakura with eager eyes. "Did you like it, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto...lets...go...meet..the..others..now." Aw. She didn't like. I wish someone would understand my love for ramen. Sakura looks pissed off. The expression on her face makes her look kind of ugly. But if I tell her that, I would get skinned. I think its time to get dressed. Her fist is raised slowly coming closer to my head. I slowly stepped aside. VERY BAD IDEA. Sakura missed me and fell straight forward. Right on her head. As soon as that happened I opened my mouth to laugh, but shut quickly when I saw that she looked ready to kill me. Instead I decided to run to my room to change into my awesome orange outfit. Sakura had went to my bathroom to fix up her hair. Since she isn't looking, I quickly got out my instant ramen. I put the microwave on SUPER YOUR INSANE high and waited for a minute. I really hate waiting 3 minutes for the instant ramen to cook. I stuffed the BURNING LIKE HELL instant ramen then Sakura came out the bathroom.

"Come on Naruto. We're already like so totally late."

"Okay" and I started run.

"Naruto wait you idiot." I kind of...no actually l did leave her. I got to the bridge. Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, and... Kakashi? He even bet me. I put on my mysterious grin. Haha I bet Sakura-chan.

"What took you so long Naruto?" I looked at the owner of the voice. It is...Sakura. Dang I'm slow.

!!Normal POV$$

Hinata is standing partly behind Sasuke. Kiba is sneaking looks at Hinata. Shino is being Shino. Sakura is flirting with Naruto while sneaking looks at Sasuke. Kurenai is watching Hinata and Kiba closely. Kakashi is reading Come Come Paradise. Only Sakura and Naruto are talking.

" clears throat So I bet you guys are wondering about the mission."

"Duh..." -Sasuke-

"Hell yea." -Sakura and Kiba-

"...bugs." -whispered Shino-

"Ramen. I mean yea.. no duh..ramen!" -you can guess who said this-

"Oh...k. Anyway...Hinata is on my team now. But first we have to see how Team 7 and Team 8 act together. Both teams may become one or Sakura will be part of Team 8."

"What the f-" Sakura started to say but was cut off by Kurenai.

"Whats wrong, Sakura? You don't like my team?" Sasuke has a happy smirk on. Hinata is smiling. Naruto and Kiba look shocked. Shino didn't look like he cared either way. Sakura looks mad.

"But...I want to be with S- Naruto, MY boyfriend." Sakura almost said Sasuke but caught herself. On purpose, Sakura emphasized my, trying to make Hinata jealous. Who currently was looking at Sasuke when Sakura said that.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. You have to be able to control your feelings. Anyway you guys are too young to be in love. Now Kakashi just explain the mission already." Kurenai stated rather firmly.

"Well me and Kurenai aren't really going to take part of it. We actually on going to go on a date an-".

"What the hell Kakashi? I'm going on a date with Asuma. Oh shit. Forget what I just said." Kiba and Naruto were arguing so they didn't hear. Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Sasuke, and Kakashi did.

"Fine. Me and Kurenai aren't going on a date. We are just going to take you to Suna. You guys are going to hang out with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Then we are going to leave you there for about 2 days or so. Don't worry we'll come to pick you up."

Then he whispered to Kurenai "Maybe we can leave them there for at least a week."

Kurenai whispered "Not possible. Hinata's family would wonder about her. She is the heir."

Kakashi- "We can just lie to him."

Kurenai- "If he finds out or she gets kidnapped, its YOUR head."

Kakashi- "Hm...what..ever." He said with a smile on his face. The quiet ones: Sasuke,Hinata, and Shino- heard the talk between Kakashi and Kurenai. Hinata and Sasuke snuck off. Shino following them. Kakashi reading his awesome book and Kurenai putting lipstick on. Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba are argueing about something stupid.

-With the Quiet Ones-

"I can't believe that want to just drop us off in Suna. I don't like that Gaara kid. His ego is as big as mines. Two egomaniacs together brings trouble."

"Sasuke. Are you jealous of Gaara or something? He is kind of hot."

"I thought you like Naruto." Shino whispered.

"I did."

"How can you think that monster is hot?" Sasuke is jealous.

"You're h-hot, t-too. Sasuke...kun." Hinata whispered in Sasuke's ear. His cheeks turned red.

"Hinata...why did you like Naruto anyway?" Shino asked curiously.

"I liked him because I saw how he never gave up. Basically everyone in the village hated/ hates him. Only us kids and some adults don't. Even my father and the Hyuga elders hate him."

"Guys its time to leave. Actually we didn't tell you to pack so. Hurry up. You have 5 minutes. Me and Kakashi will be waiting at the North gate. If you are late, you will have to be a genin forever. See ya." Kurenai announced. Shino, Sakura, and Naruto went their seperate ways. Kurenai and Kakashi sped off to the North gate. Kiba ran off to pick up Akamaru from the Veterinarian. Sasuke and Hinata went with each other to get their stuff. Everyone including Akamaru was present before the 5 minutes was up.

"Its time." 


	7. Chapter 7 Suna, Gaara

$$Chapter 7$$Suna$$Gaara$$

Author's Note: Sorry for taking extra long to update. I tried to make chapter 7 yesterday but my family wanted to spend time with me since it waz my birthday.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
'thoughts' $$$$++$$++$$++$$++$$++$$++

"Its time." Kakashi and Kurenai took off with Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, and Sasuke following. Akamaru currently is relaxing in Kiba's jacket.

"Hi Akamaru." Hinata said sweetly to him. He gave Hinata a happy bark.

"Um...Kiba can I hold Akamaru for you?"

"Sure Hinata." She begin to start swooning over him.

"Who's a cute little puppy?" Akamaru can understand exactly what Hinata said. His reply is licking her face. He obviously knows who the cute little puppy is. Kiba is angrily looking at Akamaru. 'Akamaru isn't that cute.' Kiba thought. Sasuke is also glaring at the innocent puppy in such a mean way. 'che...I wish she would stop worrying about the mutt.' Sasuke thought. Akamaru started whimpering. Hinata looked behind her. Sasuke and Kiba is glaring at Akamaru. 'He must have feel their unhappiness. I wonder why Sasuke and Kiba are in a bad mood and glaring at Akamaru...' Hinata thought.

"Hey guys whatcha doing back there?! Its so quiet. Sasuke are you okay?", Sakura yelled to them. The group formed somewhat of a diamond like shape. Kakashi and Kurenai in the front. Sasuke and Kiba in the back. Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Shino in the middle. Kiba and Sasuke are kind of lagging behind.

"We're fine! Go bother Narutard!" Kiba is clearly frustrated.

"Well sorry for asking, dog boy."

"Shut up, pink monster." And this is who the yelling started.

"You shut up, doggy! Don't talk to MY Sakura-chan like that! Why don't you go sniff some shit." Kiba is already mad at his own dog, but now Narutard is bothering.

"I don't need to sniff it because I smell it everytime I'm with you, Narutard!"

"So...I still have Ramen and Sakura!"

"Ramen is food. Stop obessing over it. And whats so great about Sakura hm?" Kiba does have a point.

"...Sakura is beautiful and sexyBONK...ow Sakura I just gave you an compliment."

"beautiful?...sexy? Naruto you must be really blind. Everyone one knows your colorblind but come on. I know a girl that looks WAY better than Sakura!!" Kiba's face started to turn red because he started thinking about that girl.

"Who is she?"

"Hinata!" Everyone stopped and looked at Kiba.

'I know she is hot and everything ,but what gives him the right to look at her in that way.' --Sasuke--

'I can't believe I said that.' --Kiba-- 

'W-what? Am I really better looking than Sakura...Is it true?...Why is everyone staring at me?' --Hinata-- 

'huh...is she?...no...maybe...Ramen' --Naruto--

'She is hot, beautiful, sexy, and more..hehe.' --Kakashi--

'I guess Kiba does like Hinata. Hey..even I am a little jealous of Hinata's looks. But Kiba shouldn't have announce it like that.' --Kurenai--

'...Hinata looks very uncomfortable...' --Shino--

'No way Hinata looks better than me...right?...Doesn't matter because Naruto likes me. But it looks like Sasuke likes her...no it isn't true...is it?' --Sakura--

"Uh...g-guys don't you t-think we should c-continue going to Suna and s-stop staring at me...?..." 'Deep dish. I'm stuttering again. Well no one can blame me because they ARE staring at me..' You can heard a chrous of 'sorry', 'yea', 'my bad', and one 'RAMEN!'. Their journey to Suna continued. From afar you could hear: Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba arguing. Hinata playing with Akamaru. Kakashi reading some Come Come Paradise and trying to get Kurenai's attention. Shino picking up bugs on the way and studying them. Sasuke sneaking looks at Hinata.  
----++++1 hour later-----++++

"Yay! We're at Suna!" Naruto exclaimed. BAMP

"Shut your trap. You're going to scare the civilians."

"Sorry! Aww Sakura-chan I said I'm sorry."

"Well...Bye." Kakashi said and turned to leave.

"Wait. Where do we go?" Kiba asked.

"Kakashi wait you sicko. We have to take them to the Kazekage Tower." Kurenai stated impatiently.

"Whatever. Follow me." Kakashi said rather annoyed and took off towards the Tower. Kurenai following him and the others trying to keep up. The group arrived at the Kazekage Tower.

"Here. See you in about 2 days, something that. Now can I live Kurenai?"

"Yeah. Lets go. Bye Hinata, Kiba, and Shino."

"Bye Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto."

"BYE!!" The 6 screamed in sync. The 'couple' left in a hurry to Konoha.

"So do we just go inside the doors?" Naruto asked.

"Duh...dobe." Sasuke calmly stated. Naruto pointed his pointer finger in Sasuke's direction.

"YOU...you...teme." Naruto finally said.

"I t-think w-we should just go inside. Naruto."

"um k, Hinata-chan." Naruto kind of forgot what happened yesterday. No one noticed except Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru that Hinata slightly cringed at Naruto saying "Hinata-chan." Sakura opened the doors. She went in first followed by Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and then Sasuke. The 6 of them walked to the Kazekage Tower. It was huge. It looked way cooler than the Hokage Tower.

"Who are you people?" A guard asked. The guard looked around 25 years old.

"We are on a mission to see Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Mine is Sakura Haruno, cutie." She flirted with the guard. Naruto didn't notice.

"You are looking at the future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"M-my name is Hinata Hyuga."

"Kiba Inuzuka here."

"Shino Aburame."

"Yes. Gaara-sama and his siblings are waiting for you. Go down the hall, make a right, and then another right. They should be in there."

"Thank you. giggle " --Sakura--

"You.Are. Welcome...cutie." The guard said rather amused by her behavior. Sakura giggle again. Naruto finally noticed what was going.

"Hey?!-" He stopped when he saw Sakura giving him a look. 'I don't even think she likes me at all..' --Naruto--

"Lets stop fooling around. Its noon." Hinata stated without even stuttering (a/n-yay for Hinata .)

"wOw Hinata you didn't stutter." Naruto exclaimed. Hinata expression changed from 'slightly' annoyed to 'wanting to hit Naruto' annoyed. 'I wonder what Naruto would do if I called him dobe or if I put Sasuke's ' I'm so cool' smirk on. Or both.' --Hinata thought--

"Can we go now? I want to see Gaara...dobe." Hinata smirked when she said dobe.

"WHAT?! are you doing to innocent Hinata-chan. The stutter loss is nice and all. But her calling me dobe and smirking at me is so you, Sasuke-teme."

"Shut Up Narutard!" Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and even Hinata, screamed.

"Fine. I rather hang out with ramen than you people." He started whining about how he wanted some ramen. The others didn't even hear Naruto's words because they already was following the directions the guard told them.

"Hey guys..wait for me." And Mr.Uzumaki ran to catch up.

"Wow..this place really is huge." Sakura commented.

"Something you could never afford..." Hinata said under her breath. Kiba, Sasuke, and Shino heard what she said.

"Sasuke is changing you Hinata. You use to be so nice and kind and all of that." Kiba noticed.

"Actually looks at Naruto Narutard changed me. And Sasuke helped."

"Here we are." Shino whispered. Only the quiet people heard him.

"Hi Gaara!" The red head turned around. He is wearing a red outfit. (a/n: if you seen the episodes, its during Sasuke's Retrieval arc.) Hinata walked up to him and grabbed his hand. Thats her way of hugging him since he doesn't, really doesn't like to be hugged.

"Hello Hinata. Hello everyone." Gaara said in his usual tone with a hint of sincerity. Of course Kiba and Sasuke are jealous. 

"Hi Temari. Hi Kankuro." Temari and Kankuro gave Hinata a little wave from inside the room.

"What are the details of the mission?" Gaara asked still holding Hinata's hand. Sakura at the moment is drooling at the sight of Gaara. Sasuke and Kiba are kind of mad at Gaara. Naruto is mad at Gaara because Sakura is staring at Gaara with drool dripping down her face. Shino stood there silently.

"uh...we are suppose to come to Suna. And hang out with you and your siblings." 'Lovely. I can hang out with Hinata. Too bad for the others though.' --Gaara thought--

"Ok."

"We should have fun and get crunk." 


	8. Chapter 8 Stupid Party, Guests

(---Chapter---8---A---Stupid---Party---In---Suna---) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-Sasuke POV-

"We should have some fun and get crunk."

----At----Suna's----most----popular----food----store----

Me, Shino,Dobe, Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura,Hinata, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are at some food store. Naruto has some stupid idea.

"Guys I'm telling you, all we have to do is buy some good food and drink. Then my plan can work."

"What do I have to buy?" Gaara said showing his annoyance.

"Okay. Lets buy that...that...this...that...oooo and all of this. Ok.Heyyy Gaara-baby I could." Naruto probably wants to show off in front of Sakura. Stupid dobe. He doesn't have that kind of money. Maybe I should be nice and break it down to him.

"Dobe...you can't afford this."

I whispered to Hinata "See. I can be kind, nice, and-"

"Shut up teme!"

"...people wonder why I don't like be nice." I finished. She smiled. The bill came up to $134.98. The stupid blonde began looking through his frog 'purse'.

"Uh..." He only had $30.02.

"I'll pay for it." Hinata spoke up.

"um...thanks." Naruto is red. BONK And now he has a fairly large bump on his head.

"What did I do now, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

"You should have more money!" Sakura said then looked at Hinata and stuck out her tongue. Wow. Very mature, Sakura.

"Sakura. Stop screaming."

"You. Shut up. I'm talking to MY boyfriend here." Hinata's expression didn't change one bit. Maybe she doesn't like Naruto. But her and Gaara has some relationship. I saw him sneaking looks at her, just like me and Kiba. Dog boy has no chance. Not to be cocky or anything.

"Sorry but its my eardrums you are damaging with your hideous voice." Hinata said just to get on Sakura's nerve.

"I ought to...-" Sakura started to say.

"Lets just purchase the items. Sakura take your drama to your mama." Her face became beat red. Sakura has a crush on Gaara.

"Is that all?" The cashier asked.

"Yea." Hinata handed him two $100 bills. Naruto's mouth is on the ground. I wonder if he ever saw her house, rather mansion.

"Your change is $65.02."

"Thank you." We walked out the store. I looked around. 'Where did Kankuro and Temari sneak off to?'

"Gaara, where did your siblings go?"

"Kankuro went to some bar and Temari is on her way to Konoha."

"Why is Temari going to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"To see her friend, Shikamaru Naru." Hmm. So Shikamaru has an older lady. It took us a few minutes to get back to the Tower.

"Okay. Gaara do you have good CDs?" The dobe asked.

"Duh."

"We're going to have a party!!"

"Narutard. What a stupid idea." Kiba said.Even Akamaru agreed.

"Well...too bad. Okay. We need to split up jobs."

"Fine. I'll organize the food." Kiba said.

"I'll get the radio and pick out songs. And Sasuke is going to help me." Hinata said. Maybe she likes me.

"I'll cook the ramen!" The dobe yelled.

"I'll blow the balloons!" Sakura screamed.

"organize drinks." Shino whispered.

"napkins,etc." Gaara said. He looks annoyed.

"Yay! You guys are going to love my party!!" Naruto yelled, again. Everyone started doing their jobs.

"Theres the radio." I said.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Hm. Sasuke,what kind of music do you like?"

"Mostly rock. A tiny bit of hip-hop.Why?"

"Well. I want to play music you, Gaara, and I like. Gaara likes rock, too. Some good artists. Gaara got some rock, hip hop, r&b...wow. Pop and country?Hm. We'll listen to Hot97. Ok."

"I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper? I can imagine what Sakura will doing?"

"What?"

"grinding."

"Whats that?" Hinata really must be excluded from the world.

"you'll see. Cool. Gaara has The Black Parade cd. My Chemical Romance rules."

"Yea. But I like hip hop,too"  
------------------------------------------10-----minutes-----later-------------------------------------------  
On a table is soda, chips, ramen, salsa, chili, cookies, sharpies and sake. Naruto is gulping down the ramen. Sakura already started drinking some sake. Now she is leaning on Gaara.

"Heyyy..G. Do ya think I'm prettyyyyy?" Sakura asked. That girl drunk 1 whole bottle of sake. The sake was Naruto's idea.

"No."

"oook. Do you have a big-?"

"Sakura. That is not your business. You should be asking Naruto that." Hinata said sternly.

"His is small." Hinata and I looked at each other. What in hell have they been doing?

"I didn't need to know that." Hinata said digusted.

"Hi whatcha doin'?" There standing in front of Hinata is Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara.

"Is she your girlfriend? Ooo she is sooo pretty, yeah." The blonde Akatsuki member called Deidara said. Hinata cheeks lit up.

"No. What are you doin' here? I don't want to see you Itachi. I hate you. Fuck off."

"Aww come on little brother. I'll make it up to you." Itachi pleaded.

"Yeah.Too bad I don't go the straight path, yeah." Deidara said. Uh...I really don't want to hear the Akatsuki members sexuality.

"What does that mean, Mr.?" Hinata asked.

"It means I'm gay.Yeah.By the way call me Deidara. Yeah." Hinata's cheeks turned really red.

"Um..Deidara. How do gay guys...have..." Hinata started.

"sex?" Itachi asked. The bastard seems amused by the fact that Hinata knows very little about..these things.

"yes."

"Well it goes in the..." Deidara started to say when Kisame started laughing.

"Whats funny?" I asked.

"This girl is learning about the 'gay birds and bees' from someone who don't do it that much. Plus those 4 kids are making out." The bastard, Hinata, Deidara, and I turned to see Shino, Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba making out. Naruto+Sakura and Kiba+? Thats not Shino or Gaara.

"Who is that blonde, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Its a Naruto Sexy nin justu clone." Suddenly Naruto took off Sakura's shirt. He then took off her bra. Kisame is laughing. Itachi is smirking. Deidara is slightly horrified because its straight make out. Hinata has her head turned. I turned my head when Naruto took Sakura's bra off. I don't want my innocent eyes to see Sakura. Hinata, yes.

"Anyway, this is not the reason we came. Look at me Sasuke.Gaara.Hinata." We followed his directions. Stupid, stupid me. Itachi's pupils on his Sharingan is spinning. He is using Tsukuyomi.  
-Normal POV- Itachi talks-  
(---------------------In-------------------Itachi's-----------------perverted---------------Zone)  
Before I make give you a speech I have to say/sing two things.

1-- There is a fifth dimension beyond tjat which is know to man.  
It is a dimension as vast as space and timeless as infinity.  
It is the middle ground between light and shadow,  
between science and supersition,  
and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of knowledge.  
This is the dimension of imagination.  
It is an area which I call . . .the Itachi Zone.

2--Kanye Got Stacks, Ya Already Know that Louie That, Gucci This, Just Got A Model Chick (throw some ds on that b)  
Just Got A Stripper Chick (throw some ds ont that b), Somethin Feel Differ-Ent

Ok. I'm done. Always wanted to say that. giggleOk. Hello. I am Itachi Uchiha as you know. I know there are 3 people that like Hinata Hyuga. Kiba Inuzuka is busy at the moment. I decided that Hinata should know and see the dreams you two have of her. I will also make you guys exprience things with that will seem real. This is all for my entertainment. Hahaha. Anyway, when this is over I won't let you 3 be seperated. So you guys can be embarrassed together. Hehehe. To the others you guys are knocked out. Not that they give a chicken's cluck.

A/N: before Itachi's speech is- 1-is from Twilight Zone (season 1)opening 2-is from throw some ds remix. I think this chapter waz boring. I'll make the next one better. WARNING:it'll be very perverted. probably lime in it. It'll be about Sasuke+Gaara's dreams of Hinata.


	9. Chapter 9 Itachi's Zone

A/N: This chapter has lots of spaces.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-----------Chapter 9----------Itachi's------------------(Perverted)------------------Zone--------------

"As I was saying, what was I saying?"

"Something about Sasuke and Gaara liking me. I bet you just made that up Itachi."

"I don't lie. So shut up.You are going to be able to hear their thoughts. Now watch the black circular screen."

Itachi whispers under his breath "This is going to be interesting."

----------------------------------On------------------------The-------------------Screen--------------------

Words appear on the screen. 'We shall start with Gaara of the Desert. His 1st naughty dream.'

-Gaara Dream #1--At 9 years old--

I'm so happy to see Hinata, even though I don't show it. This is my third time seeing her. I stare at her. She is the only person so far that thinks of my as a person, not a demon or monster. Her hair is so glossy. Her hair has a blueish tint to it. Her face is so fragile. Like if I'd touch it, it'll shatter. She's wearing dressy clothes. She looks like a mini woman, small with slight curves. She looks better than my sister, Temari. I just thought about the magazines and videos. I looked at. There were pictures of naked women. The videos showed lovers

making...love.First time I looked at I was like, ewwwwww. Second time I thought, what would have happen if I ever did that? That night I had a dream of a naked woman on me. The

female was Hinata.

I look around. Where am I?, I wonder. Suddenly I see women walking up to me. I'm only wearing my gourd and boxers. They are wearing underwear.One female stands out. Her hair is

dark while the others have blonde hair. The woman looks about 15. The others are probably 19 years old.The women are walking up to me. I slowly back up...into a wall. They start whispering all at the same time. 'He's perfect.' 'Too bad for you. He's mine.' 'Very cute' and 'Handsome' are some of their comments. I wonder whats going on. Hinata says 'Back off'. I

look at her in surprise. I would never think she would say something like that. She walks up to me. The wind blows her long indigo hair. Hinata grabs my arm and pulls me to a mansion.

Many people are outside. Every single one of them are naked. 'This is a strange neighborhood.' Inside the mansion, she takes my gourd off. I start to say hi but she shut me up by

putting her lips to mine. The kiss is light but long. I took a breath and looked at her. I let her pull me into a bedroom. She push me on the bed. The size is King. Hinata crawls on me and

starts to give me light kisses on my body. A kiss on my lips puts me in a daze. I let her do want she wanted to. I got shivers when she moved her hand from my chest and lower. I...see

Kankuro?

'Heyyy little brother.' The idiot woke me up. I gave him a deadly glare. He gulps and slowly backs out of my room. I may be 9 ,but I am scarey. And cute. But thats my opinion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi, I would never do something like that." ---Hinata---

"So...what do you do in Your dreams?" ---Itachi---

"In some of them I die." ---Hinata---

"You're lying. I bet you had at least one mature dream." ---Itachi---

"Well once I dreamed that..." ---Hinata---

"What! What! Tell me!!" ---Itachi---

"that Sakura and Kakashi made love. Oh yeah I had some others too." ---Hinata---

"What did I tell you? Who is GOOD...Itachi is. Oh yeah uh huh oh yeah. In YOUR face. I'm hot you're not. Hahaha. I stay flyyy." ---Itachi---

"No. You smell like fishy-kun." ---Hinata---

"Who is that?" ---Itachi---

"Kisame. Duh. Who's the re-re? Mr.Itachi is." ---Hinata---

"...Lets continue"  
-  
-----------------Sasuke's--------------------Dream----------------At 7 years old------------------------

Hinata is so beautiful. I know I look cute and everything, thats why I have many fangirls. But I don't know how she doesn't have fanboys. Too bad she likes someone. Hinata likes the idiot named Naruto Uzumaki. What does she see in him? He's a klutz. I stalk..err follow her basically everywhere. Hinata usually be watching Naruto. I really don't understand. I guess she doesn't know that she doesn't have a chance because Naruto likes that ugly pink girl named Sakura Haruno. Who just happens to like me. I had a dream, more like a nightmare of

Hinata and Naruto together.

I'm on a island. I look around. There's palm trees with coconuts everywhere. I'm wearing swimming trunks. I start wander around. I see 2 kids running together. I follow them. Its a girl

and a boy. The girl has dark hair and the boy has blonde hair. I keep following them. I look behind me. There is a pink haired girl following me. All 4 of us stop at the same time. I ask

their names. The pink haired girl says 'Haruno'. The blonde boy and the dark haired girl doesn't answer me. Haruno comes up to me and grabs my hand. 'You are very cute.' Suddenly

about 50 girls come running up to me. They are grabbing my limbs and pulling me to the ground. I pull away and push them off of me. But they won't stop attacking me. All of them are

saying I'm hot, cute, and things I don't want to hear from them. The dark haired girl and blonde boy are getting farther away from me. I really want to see who they are. The boy looks

like Uzumaki. The fangirls turns into monsters. They are biting me. I use Fire Style Justu. Which comes out really weak. (A/N: because he actually learns it at 8 years old). Only some of

the monsters die. They don't have faces anymore. Their arms start to wrap around their bodies and it mends together. So they don't even have arms. But they do have mouths which

has horrible teeth. I can't even see the boy and girl anymore. I scream help me. I keep using Fire Style Justu but its still weak. After using it 20 times, it doesn't even work at all. Their

teeth are shredding me clothes. At least my beautiful hair isn't getting ruined. I look around. The monsters are disappearing. There is still 2 monsters left. They slowly turn back into

humans. Its a blonde haired girl and Haruno. 'Hi my name is Yamanaka. Aren't I so pretty?' says the blonde. I try to run but Haruno and Yamanaka grabs both of my arms. 'We have to

take you to the King and Queen.' They pull me to a castle. Inside the castle are many people from Konoha. My parents, Itachi, Neji, Hiashi, Iruka, Hanabi, Konohamaru are some. They

are adults that I haven't met before. Yamanaka and Haruno tells me they are Kurenai, Genma, Kakashi, Ebisu, Asuma, and Gai. All of these people from Konoha are rushing around. I

ask Yamanaka and Haruno, what are everyone doing and why. 'They are getting ready for the King and Queen's happy session.' I ask whats that. 'Wait and see.' I wait for 10 minutes

and finally everyone stop rushing around. In front of me is a huge blue and orange curtain. The curtain slowly opens. Behind is a huge orange couch. On the couch is the boy and girl I

was trying to reach. The Queen is wearing a blue short dress. The King is wearing a orange robe. They both have a scarf on. Orange for the King and blue for the Queen. The King

takes the Queen's scarf off. Her eyes are lavender. Just like my crush. Actually she is my crush. The Queen is Hinata. Hinata takes the King's scarf off. His eyes are light blue. Just like

my rival. Actually he is my rival. The King is Naruto. The Queen gets on the King. She starts to kiss him. My eyes are glued to the scene. I don't want to look ,but I can't help it. I'm so

jealous right now. I watch as the Queen kisses the King. She takes his expensive robe off. The King is now only wearing orange and green boxers. The Queen stops. The King begins

to kiss the Queen. He pulls her dress off. Everyone in the castle is watching. People are saying that they are so cute together. The normally shy Hinata is making out with Naruto in

public. I feel like breaking them up. I try to get out of Yamanaka's and Haruno's hold. 'You will not interfere.Anyway you can have us.' Haruno said. 'I don't want either of you.'I said.

'Hinata!'I call. Everyone but the Queen and King, looks at me. 'That's not her name. She is the Queen.' Yamanaka says. Naruto is now on Hinata. He's kissing her everywhere I want to

kiss her. He's touching her everyone I want to. While kissing her, he's feeling her up and down.

----------------------------------------------------------To-------------------------Be------------------------Continued-  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The next one will have lime.It will be my 1st. I guess this chapter was more like an intro. Or you can just say these dreams were innocent. 


	10. Chapter 10 DreamsNightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Gaara's dream is long. Next chapter will have another 1 or 2 dreams. Then Itachi's Zone is over. For now.  
--------Chapter-------10-------Dreams/Nightmares--------

"We are back. Let's continue with Sasuke's dream." ----Itachi----

"Itachi is a perverted weasel...Itachi is a perverted weasel..Itachi-" ---Hinata---

"Well you shut up! I want to see what happens next." ----Itachi----

"Perverted weasel." ---Hinata---

"Whatever, brat." ---Itachi---

Continued

While kissing her, he's feeling her up and down. How can everyone just watch this? They look only 10 years old. This is eating at me. Everyone looks perfectly fine with their behavior. Everyone except me. At this moment, Hinata is only wearing panties. She's not even wearing a bra. Good thing Naruto is covering it up. Wait...his face is to her chest. What is he doing?, I wonder. For some strange reason, everyone started leaving the room.

Yamanaka and Haruno said to me 'Come on Uchiha Sasuke. You don't want to see what happens next. Unless you want to try it.'

'We can have an awesome time!' Haruno stated.

'Forehead Haruno. Not you. Me and Uchiha Sasuke.' Yamanaka stated rudely. They started arguing about who will get to have "fun" with me. I don't even like them. The only people left in the room is me, Yamanaka, Haruno, the Queen, the King, and Hiashi.

'Uchiha, Yamanaka, and Haruno. Its time to leave the room.' He said harshly.

'Why?' I asked.

'You'll find out.' Hiashi said. I don't understand what he means by that.

'Come on Haruno and Yamanaka.'

The two girls groaned in annoyance. Of course they wanted to hang out with me for a while longer. I watched the three leave. I turned my attention back to the Queen and the King. I covered my mouth so they wouldn't hear my gasp. What would you think if you saw your crush naked and underneath your rival, who also is naked? I wonder is this even allowed. I feel like crying. I know Uchihas don't cry but still. Naruto and Hinata are kissing very passionately. Her hands is going through Naruto's blonde hair. Naruto's head is moving up and down Hinata's chest. I could heard her soft moans. Just watching my innocent love being 'happy' with Naruto is making me sick. So very sick. I ran up to the stage and started screaming 'Hinata!'. It seems like neither can hear me. I scream Naruto and Hinata. Neither stops what they are doing. Naruto keeps on leaving butterfly kisses on Hinata's body. From her cheek to her mouth to her chest to her stomach. I watch as Naruto kisses her down below. I watch as he licks her. I start shaking. Why can't that be me? All the girls in Konoha likes me. All the girls but the one I like. The one that is the cutest and most innocent and sweet. But I can't have her because she's in love with Naruto. I started calling their names, trying to get their attention so they can stop. Finally it seems like they can hear me.

'What Sasuke. Don't you see we are busy?' Naruto has white fluid on his face. My expression must be priceless.

'Sasuke you know I don't want you. Get over it.' Hinata said. Its like she can read my mind. I closed my eyes. This can not be have happening. Suddenly I heard moans. I fell back with huge black swirls in my eyes.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...SASUKE!", I hear someone yelling at me. I open my onyx eyes to see my older brother Itachi. I looked at him with cute innocent black eyes.

"Yes big brother Itachi." I said in a polite tone.

"Skip the b.s. You had some a 'certain' kind of dream." I look at him with confusion.

"You had a nighttime emission."

"What's that?" Itachi needs to explain better.

"A wet dream." Itachi stated probably not wanting to explain this.

"What't-" I started to ask.

"Forget it Sasuke. You had a bad dream. Is that good enough?" I nodded.

"Ooo Itachi can we train?" I asked something I usually ask.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes.Yes.YES.YES. I win."

"..." I convinced Itachi to train with me.

"Itachi. What did the last part have to do with anything?" --Hinata--

"It shows how annoying Sasuke use to be. Hinataaaa..." --Itachi--

"What." --Hinata--

"I know you wish you and Naruto really did that." --Itachi--

"Ewww. Naruto is a retard. Maybe Sasuke or Gaara..."

"Oooo do tell do tell." --Itachi--

"Well..." --Hinata-  
-----Gaara---Dream---#2---At 11 years old---

'Hi Gaara', Hinata said. Currently me, her, Kiba, the mutt, and Shikamaru are on a beach. Hinata is wearing a dark blue bikini and a cute purple sunhat. She's lying on the beach putting suntan lotion on. Shikamaru is lying next to her ,muttering about about how he can't see the clouds. She starts to giggle at his muttering. Shikamaru looks at her with a lazy grin on his face. Luckily the dog boy is playing frisbee with his mutt. Unluckily for me, Shikamaru seems to be amusing her. I'm just like on my sand which is on the beach sand. You can't trust to any sand. My sand is pure with a little of blood in it. But you can't see that. I'm bored. And annoyed. Shikamaru is whispering something in her ear and she's laughing.

'Can you quiet down.' I said. They shut up. But Hinata looks at Shikamaru and starts to laugh. I give both of them a mean glare. Hinata gives me a apologetic smile. Shikamaru justs lays back and starts gazing at some clouds. Hinata looks so cute. Ideas start filling my mind. Like...

1--I could secretly tell Hinata my feelings about her.

2--I could hug Hinata.

3--I could kiss her.

4--I could touch her..

5--Or I could bring her somewhere and make it up at the last minute. Hm..

'Yo Gaara. Do you want to go the bar with us?' Aren't we only 11? I could get into a bar if I wanted to. And Hinata too. But Kiba and Shikamaru and the mutt, I don't think so.

'Why?' I asked.

'Because we can get drunk. I want to drink a lemon martini. Plus we need to teach Hinata the wonders of being intoxicated.' Kiba must be drunk right now. That or he's on drugs. Why would three 11 year-olds get drunk. Thats like getting high or something.

'Have you ever even been drunk before?' Shikamaru asked. Smart question.

'Uh..Yeah once.'

'How old were you?' I asked.

'I was like 4 years old. But still come on guys. Please.' Kiba begged.

'Whatever.' I said.

'Troublesome.' Shikamaru whined.

'Oooook.' Hinata said. It is kind of late. Perfect time to get drunk. Yeah perfect. I slowly got off of my lovely sand and started walking away from the beach towards the bar. Shikamaru reluctantly followed me. Kiba and his dog ran ahead. Hinata tentatively followed us. I could tell she doesn't like this idea. It took us 10 minutes to walk to the bar. We sat down together. The bartender's name is Cherry.

'So whatcha want, honeys?' Cherry said while snapping her bubble gum.

'I w-would like a c-coke-' Hinata is cut off by Kiba.

'Hinata. No way you are getting soda. Cherry, she would like a Pina Colada with extra rum.' Kiba said for her.

'And I'll have a Lemon Splash Martini.' Kiba continued.

'A Piece of Ass.' I said calmly. My father has it a lot. (A/N: and no I don't drink. Just in case you were thinking that. I got this from the internet. Well I did have Pina Colada before but thats it.) A piece of ass contains Amaretto, Southern Comfort, Sour mix, and ice cubes.

'A piece of WHAT?' Kiba asked.

'Ass.' I said. His face is all red. I watch him look at Hinata's lobster red face.

'You guys are so troublesome. I'll have a Sex at my House.' Thats a little less strong than my drink. It has Amaretto Di Saronno, Chambord raspberry liqueur, and Pineapple juice. I know a naughty name. Thats what I want to do with a certain person.

BarkBarkBarkBarkBark-Akamaru "says".

'Whats wrong Akamaru? Do you want a drink, too?' Kiba asks. The mutt nods his little white head.

'Ok. He will have a Screaming Purple Jesus.' Holy shit. Kiba is really messed up in the head. If Akamaru drinks too many of these he won't be so happy.

'Are you sure?' Cherry asked.

'Why not? He can handle a lot.' Kiba shot back.

'Whatever. Like I give a shit.' Cherry said and started preparing the drinks.

'Wow Gaara. I would never think you drink. I really didn't know that.' Kiba said.

'Well now you do.'

'Gaara. You don't have to be so rude.'

'Shut up.' I said and added a psycho glare in it. Kiba whimpered and lowered his head, just like a good little doggy. Cherry took her time giving us our drinks.

'Whats ya name, cutie?' Cherry asked.

'Who me? I know I'm cute.' Kiba said excitedly.

'No. The red head.'

'Oh. He's Gaara of the Desert.' Kiba said unhappily.

'Maybe I'll see ya around. My shift is over.' Cherry said to us, rather me.

'Maybe.' I said in a monotone voice. She seems disappointed. Cherry gave me a smile and left. The bartender is now a girl name Tomato. Who has red hair like Cherry.

'Hi. Do you need anything?' Tomato asked.

'No. Thanks though.' Kiba said. He looks happy that Cherry is gone. I start sipping on A Piece of Ass. I can take any drink. Shukaku is the one tasting it. The stronger the drink, the less annoying he is. Sometimes it makes him calm and sometimes he acts more like bastard of a demon. Hinata starts drinking her Pina Colada. Kiba puts even more rum into her drink. The stupid mutt is whining. He finished two drinks already.

'Can I get 3 more Screaming Purple Jesus and more Pina Colada and rum?' Kiba asked. Shikamaru is only on his second drink of Sex at my House.

'Kiba this is my 4th drink. I don't feel so good. Urgh.' Hinata exclaimed. Kiba drinks 2 more Lemon Splash Martinis. I have 7 drinks. The most I ever had was 50 because me and Kankuro were competing. Of course I won. Cuz I'm good like that.

'Heyyy guysss letsss have contest.' I'm going to win for sure.

'Fine.' Shikamaru said tiredly.

'I don't know Kiba.' Hinata said.

'Come on Hinata. Pleassse.'

'Fine.' She said quietly.

DrunkBarkDrunkBark

'You can join toooo Akamoo-moo.' Kiba said stupidly.

AngryDrunkBarkAngryDrunkBark

'You know I meant Akamaru. I'm sssssorry.' I'm on my 10th drink. Hinata's on her 5th. Shikamaru's on his 3rd. Kiba on his 12th. And Akamaru on his 15th. That dog is going to die. I feel a little drunk. Slightly.

'ave ome ore inata. eing runk ssss ood. ight?' Kiba stated very drunk. He said: Have some more Hinata.Being drunk is good right?

'Guys I'm leaving. If I get anymore drunk, my mom will kill me. She's so troublesome. Every single female is troublesome. Except you, Hinata.' Shikamaru said. He gave Hinata a lazy smile, a kiss on the forehead, and left. At the moment, Hinata is really red. Worst than tomato red. Stupid lazy ass hole.

'eyyyy inata. ou re eally ute. o ou ike e?' Kiba said even more drunk. He drunk 3 glasses while Shikamaru was talking. Translation: Hey Hinata. You are really cute. Do you like me? I hope she says no.

'I a-am?' Not the answer I was looking for. Kiba is giving her a drunk smile. I'm not going to let him get her. I move my face close to hers. Closer. Closer. Closer. And I kisses her on the mouth. Her face is red. Well she's not saying no. I keep on smooching her. After a moment I break away to see her reaction.

'Gaara? What was that for?' Hinata asked shyly.

'Because I like you.'

'...' She didn't say anything because she, Hinata Hyuga is making out with me.

'uys. hat bout e. uh. uys!' Kiba said: Guys what about me.huh.Guys!

AngryDrunkBarkTickedDrunkBarkPissedOffDrunkBarkReady2KillBillBark

'ets o kamaru.' Kiba said:Lets go Akamaru. Hinata is swaying a little. Akamaru starts barking like an annoying drunk dog. Which he is. Akamaru won't shut up. Its bark this and bark that. I removed my mouth from Hinata's, who is looking like she is about to collapse. I smacked Akamaru on the head. (A/N: warning:CrAzY)

'Stop hitting me, you motherfucker.' Akamaru, yes the mutt, said to me. Kiba has his mouth on the ground and Hinata is laughing in a drunk way.

'Go shit yourself, mutt.' I said back to him. If that dog talks to me anymore...there will be trouble. You will see an annoying drunk DEAD dog.

'You.' He said. This dog is pissing me off. He's laughing,too.

'How about you go sniff your shit like a good little ugly mutt.' I said back.

'No. I'm too flyyyyy for that.' Akamaru said and then starts to swing his ears back and forth.

'Shut up, you gay mutt. I know you be fucking your master.' I said calmly. Hinata's laughing. But I don't even know if she understands what we are saying.

'Yo momma.' Holy fuck. Did a dog just say Yo Momma to me?

'So you admit that you fuck your master?' I asked.

'No. I admit that I slept with your sister last night and she was GOOD.' Right now Hinata, Kiba, and Tomato are dying laughing on the floor. I'm going to choke this dog.

'Shut the Fuck up before I kill you.' I said rather angry. Tomato got the hint and hide herself somewhere. Hinata is trying to calm me down by kissing me and rubbing me. Kiba and his mutt is just plain stupid.

'I have one thing to say first.' Akamaru said.

'What?' It better be an apology.

'Go suck my furry dick.' You should see what I'm doing in. After Akamaru said that I lunged at him and started choking him.

'aara. on't urt kamaru. top ou aggot.' He said: 'Gaara. Don't hurt Akamaru. Stop you faggot.' I stop choking Akamaru because there's a hand down my pants...and now my boxers. I let go of the fucked up mutt. I close my eyes. Whoever it is, I don't care because it feelsss good.

'Ahh.' I moaned. I kept my eyes closed for like 5 minutes.

'Does that fill good, Gaara?' Kiba said sarcastically.Huh. I open my eyes to see Tomato, Akamaru, and Kiba staring at me. Hinata has blush on. She moves...her hand? out of my pants? Hinata's hand was in my pants and rubbing 'something.' I stare at her for 3 minutes. Suddenly I imagine her naked. Now I'm on the ground having a HUGE nosebleed. And I feel hard now.

'Yo, Hinata. What the fuck is that on your hand?' Akamaru asks. That dog has a fuckin' potty mouth.

'Its mayonnaise, of course?' Hinata says innocently. (A/N: reminds me of a joke i heard on Myspace.)

'k.'

LaughingScreaming "Haha Gaara"LaughingScreaming "Haha Gaara"

"What the fuck?" I ask. I see Kankuro and Temari in my room.

"Gaara...you...have...'mayonnaise'...on...your...hand." Temari struggles to say between her laughs. I look down at my hand. Holy Shit. Its on my pants. Ewwwwwww.

"Quiet." I say politely.

"Sure...mayonnaise...hahahahahaha..." Kankuro says. Stupid older retarded brother and bitch fan loving older sister.

"Shut the FUCK UP!!" I scream. I look around. Kankuro and Temari are speeding out of my room, 'banging' into everything in sight.

"What the Fuck was that?" ---Hinata---

"That was awesome. Heyyy Hinata ya want to make me feel good?" ---Itachi---

"You are pedophile. Go to hell and never fuckin' come back!" ---Hinata---

"Itachi you are a sick bastard." ---Sasuke---

"Sasuke! How are you?" ---Hinata--

"Hinata." ---Gaara---

"Hi Gaara!" ---Hinata---

"Heyyy! What about me? Am I not loved?" ---Itachi---

"SHUT UP!" ---Hinata---Sasuke---Gaara---

A/N: Sorry for taking like forever! I hope you like it. 


	11. Chapter 11 Intro

Chapter 11: Intro for Sing for me/ MCR and FOB rulez

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This is the last dream, unless you want more later. This is the intro though. Sasuke and Gaara are having the same dream at the same time. They are 11.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiya everybody. Anybody have a cookie? Twix? Milky Way? " ---Itachi---

"Here." --Gaara--

"You are soo cute, Gaara! You remind me of Sasori." --Itachi--

"Tsk Tsk. Itachi needs help." --Sasuke--

"Huh?" --Itachi--

"I'm not cute." --Gaara--

"You're right. You're hot!" --Hinata--

"I know." --Gaara--

"Stop talking and lets start the show..err..dream!" --Itachi--

"Yeah!" --Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara--

"Wait! Gaara, the Milky Way expired 2 years ago!" --Itachi--

"I know." --Gaara-  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke POV:

'Hi Sasuke-kun! Want to go out with me?' Sakura screams.

'No. Sasuke! Go out with me!' Ino yells. I watch as Ino and Sakura get into their daily agruement about the best looking guy ever, me. Like I care. I rather be around Hinata. I see the Kankuro and Temari walking back and forth in this medium size room. Gaara is just standing threre, glaring at every person in the room, especially me. I'm dark blue pajamas. Sakura has some pink ones and Ino is wearing yellow. Shikamaru went to sleep completely as soon as he, Ino, and Chouji got here. Gaara is wearing red, Temari is wearing tan, and Kankuro is wearng purple. Shikamaru is wearing green and Chouji's pajamas has colorful food. Stupid Tsunade has to woke all of us at 7:30. I don't even know why Gaara and his siblings are here. A couple of people are missing.

'I'm here! I'm here!' screams Naruto, who is holding ramen and wearing his green/orange boxers. Stupid annoying Naruto. Now I'm going to hear moree nonsense. How can Shikamaru sleep.

BarkBark, 'says' Akamaru. The dog and Kiba are now here. Kiba is wearing pajamas with dogs that look like Akamaru on it.

'Hi Sakura-chan. Want to go out with me?' Naruto yells. Not this again. The dobe and Sakura are going to start acting like retards.

'No way! Sasuke-kun is going to go out with me! Right, Sasuke?' Sakura lies.

'No.' Here comes the waterworks. I stare at Sakura. She's crying. Naruto is now trying to make her feel better. But he's only pisses her off.

'Leave me alone!' Sakura whines.

'Sorry we're late.' I turn to see a bored Neji, a mysterious Shino, a blushing Hinata, a crazy looking Rock Lee, and a mad Tenten.

'Neji! I told you would should skip this and instead go to the cool new weapon store. Weapons are better than missions.' Tenten complains. She's wearing pajamas with weapons on it. Hinata is wearing lavendar pajamas. Rock Lee has green pjs and Neji has white pjs. Tenten starts having a onesided arguement with Neji. Hinata just stands there. I look at Gaara. He's staring at her.

Gaara POV:

These genin of Konoha are very annoying. The girls named Ino and Sakura the worst. All they do is screech on the Uchiha named Sasuke. Temari and Kankuro are annoying me because they keep walking around the room. I give them a annoyed glare. I got into a slightly better mood when Hinata appeared. She stands there looking embarrassed. I notice Sasuke looking at her then looking at me. I give him a glare that says "What are you looking at?" He gives me that says "Nothing. What are you looking at all?"

The stupid blonde girl name Ino says 'Hey Sasuke. Whats wrong?'

'Hmph.' Sasuke kind of replies. Tenten is yelling at Neji. Rock Lee is on the floor doing 100 pushups. Hinata is looking around nervously. I walk up to her.

'Why are you nervous?' I ask. I see Sasuke staring.

'uh..I f-feel w-weird w-wearing m-my pajamas.' She stutters.

'Don't be. Everyone is wearing pajamas. Naruto is even wearing boxers.' Hinata looks at Naruto and starts to turn red. Why does she like him?

'Naruto-kun...' She whispers. Of course I hear her. We wait in the room until 9:00.

'Hi. What took you guys?' Tsunade appears and asks. Stupid Hokage. She's out of her mind.

'5th Hokage. We have been in this room since 7:30. The question is where have you been?' I say to hear calmly.

'Ooooh yeah. I meant to say 9:00. Sorreeeeee.' Tsunade says. Shikamaru starts complaining about how he could have slept longer. Tenten starts yelling at Neji, again. Chouji is munching on his 14th bag of chips. Ino and Sakura are gazing at Sasuke. Sasuke is looking at Hinata. Who is looking at Naruto. Who is trying to talk to Sakura. Temari is talking to Shikamaru. Kankuro is playing with his "dolls".

'Ya know old lady, I'd make a better Hokage than you. Who agrees? If you agree raise your hand.' Naruto says randomly. Hinata raises her hand.

'See.' Naruto says while pointing at a blushing Hinata.

'Shut up Naruto. Tsunade is a great Hokage.' Sakura says.

'Naruto, shut the hell up.' Sasuke says.

'Everyone shut up!' silence 'Thank you. Damn I have a huge headache. ok. Now everyone is wondering why you're here.' crowd of 'Duhs' ' You have a mission.' groans 'One person will be in charge. Not all of you are going to do the mission. But if one person screws up. You get no candy.'

'Yah!!!!!!!! Candy!!!!!!!!! Candy is almost as awesome as Gai-sensei!!!!!!!!!!' Rock Lee announces for no reason what so ever.

'So who's the leader?' Kiba asks.

'The leader is...' Tsunade begins. She then closes her eyes and starts saying 'Eenie meanie minie mo. Catch a tiger by its toe. If he hollars let him go. Eenie meanie minie mo. Mama says to chose the very best one and you are not it. Red, white, and blue. Who do I chose? I chose you, Pikachu!'

'What! I wanted to be the leader!'

'Thats not fair!'

'Troublesome.'

'W-what?'

'Ramen!'

'Sasuke-kun!'

'Forehead girl!'

BarkBark

'Gai-sensei!! Candeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!'

'It was destiny.'

'I want to go to the weapons store now!'

'Food!'

'Hmph'

'holy bugs..'

'Shikamaru stop saying troublesome.'

'puppets...'

'sake!. i need SAKE!!'

Everyone said that at the same time. Wow. "wOw. That waz short." --Hinata--

"Gaara! You need to give me another Milky Way" --Itachi--

"No." --Gaara--

"Itachi. Shut up. You are sooo annoying. Like why don't ya go get high with Orochimaru or something..." --Sasuke--

"Stop being a meanie! Anyway Orochimaru is gay. And I'm not gay. Which is the reason why I wouldn't hang out with him. Duh!" --Itachi--

"What about Deidara?" --Gaara--

"I forgot to tell you guys.." --Itachi--

"What!" --Sasuke,Gaara,Hinata--

"Deidara isn't gay." --Itachi--

"Huh? That makes no sense. Than what is he. A girl?" --Hinata--

"No. He's a bi-sexual. Deidara likes to kiss emo boys." --Itachi--

"Ooooh." --Sasuke,Hinata--

"Wait! But aren't you and Sasuke emo?" --Hinata--

whistlewhistle --Itachi--

"Oooooh Kay.." --Sasuke,Hinata-  



	12. Chapter 12 Sing for Me! part 1

Chapter 12: Sing for me/ MCR and FOB rulez

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

A/N: oh if the last chapter waz confusing than tell me why and I'll try to explain. The songs probably don't match the characters. But I put in there because they're awesome songs.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke. You know what band is really cool besides MCR?" --Hinata--

"Ooo Ooo I know! FOB!" --Itachi--

"Yup. Good job,Itachi. You get a cookie." --Hinata--

"Heyyy I want a cookie. Thats not fair." --Sasuke--

"Flyleaf is good." --Gaara--

"Yeah...but Pete and Gerald are soooo hot." --Hinata--

"You are so right, Hinata! Gerald is the sexist beast that walked this earth! Yeah!" --Deidara--

"How did you get here?" --Gaara--

"I heard you guys were talking about Gerald. Anyway I want a cookie from Hinata. yeah. So Hinata can I have a cookie?" --Deidara--

"Ok. I'm so glad we agree on something." --Hinata--

"Of course. Like Oh My God.Yeah!" --Deidara--

squealssqueals --Hinata,Deidara--

"Did you see FOB's and MCR's new video? They're like totally awesome. yeah." --Deidara--

"Like yes! Have ya ever seen Pete without a shirt." --Hinata--

"Yeah! But Gerald is hotter.Yeah." --Deidara--

"Oook." --Itachi,Sasuke,Gaara--

"NO! Pete is." --Hinata--

"Like hell no. Gerald!" --Deidara--

"Whatever...Oooh yeah. Actually Itachi,Sasuke and Gaara are emo." --Hinata--

"Am Not!" --Sasuke,Itachi,Gaara--

"Emo boys are hot!" --Deidara stares at Sasuke,Itachi, and Gaara.

"RUN!!" --Itachi screams.  
-  
--Gaara POV--continues--

'So who's the leader?' Kiba and Naruto asks.

'Huh? Oh I forgot.' Tsunade says. Everyone including Akamaru sweatdropped. Konoha's leader is one crazy alcoholic bitch. (A/N: thats what I think of the President :D)

'Uh...Hinata Hyuga! Yeah. Hinata thats who I err...picked.' Tsunade says in one breath.

'M-me?' Hinata asks. Stupid alcoholic. I doubt Hinata can handle this job as being the leader.

'You're Hinata. So yes, you.' Tsunades says.

'Can the leader have an assistant?' Sakura asks.

'Sure. The most is 2. So...Hinata pick 2 people.' I will be pissed if she picks Naruto. Neji is her cousin. So you can't get mad about that.

'Uh...' Hinata looks around nervously. Naruto is talking to Sakura at the moment. He looks quite happy. Now Hinata is looking down. Probably sad about Naruto. 

I whisper 'Can I be on your assistants?'. She nods. Hinata then picks someone at random.

'Uh..Sasuke would you like to be one of my assistants?'

'fine.' Sasuke says.

'a-and I choose G-Gaara.' Damn. She chose Sasuke. I glare at him and he glares at me.

'What's the mission! And where is Gai-sensei?' Rock Lee says.

'Some of you will have to sing. And Gai has nothing to do with this mission.' Tsunade says.

'SING!!??' Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Kiba yells.

'Yes. Sing. A certain amount of you guys will have to sing one of your favorite songs. Don't worry, you only have to sing in front of everyone here. Including Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai.' Tsunade explains. All I know I better not have to sing...or else she'll feel my "clean" sand around her neck suffocating her.

'So who has to sing? Better not me because that would be troublesome. Very troublesome indeed.' Shikamaru asks. My sister glares at him. I hear him whisper "women are troublesome". Next thing I know Temari is yelling at Shikamaru. I know she likes him. Poor lazy bum.

'Don't know. You guys pick who gets to sing. Now I am leaving to get some sake. I mean to get apple juice. Make sure to eat fruits, kids.' Tsunade randomly says. I know no one will pick me. They know better than that. Sasuke is staring at me. I give him a look that says " Are you gay? If not then stop staring at me." His look says "You shouldn't be talking about gay. Mr.Panda Man"

'W-whats wrong G-Gaara?' Hinata asks.

'Nothing.'

'So pick whoever. Bye.' Tsunade says and leaves in a rush to go find "apple juice". As soon as Tsunade left, everyone was screaming "I'm not singing. insert name is singing!" After 20 minutes of bickering, the singers are picked.

'So...Gaara, Sasuke, and Hinata will sing.' Sakura states. Everyone else agrees. They must be smokin' something, if they think I'm going to sing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sasuke POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hell no.' No way in hell I'll sing. Especially in front of Hinata. For God's sakes, I can't even sing. I know Gaara would be smirking if he didn't have to sing,too.

'Fuck no.' Gaara says. He looks royally pissed. The kids are really stupid. Don't they know we are going to resist. Well not Hinata, but she's a people pleaser. I guess it will be fun to see Gaara's sand choking the day-lights out of Sakura. I feel like smiling.

'I d-don't...really..t-think I can s-sing. It w-would be b-better if y-you s-sing, Sakura.' Hinata says. So Hinata is trying to get Sakura to sing. Smart move, smart move.

'No way!' Sakura yells.

'The dobe can sing. How 'bout that.' I say.

'No way in Ramen's church.' Naruto says leaving everyone confused. This kid need special help. Not only does he need to get rid of his ramen problem ,but he also need to lose the orange jumpsuit.

'Naruto just shut up!' Sakura screams and then bonks Naruto. Poor stupid color-blinded child. Tsk tsk tsk. What has the world come to?

'Hi children. You guys have 30 minutes until proformance.' Shizune tells us. Damn. We haven't even figured out who's going to sing.

'Guys stop being troublesome. We need to figure out who is going to sing.' Shikamaru says. Well duh. We know that.

'Let my little brother, shy Hinata, smartass Sasuke, and the retarded Naruto sing.' Temari says. We are getting no where.

'Temari.' Gaara says and glares at his sister. She gulps.

'Perfect idea!' Ino yells.

'Gaara can sing Mama by MCR.' Temari says.

'Sasuke can sing This Is How I Disappear by MCR.' Sakura says happily for some reason.

'Hinata will sing Thnks fr the Mmrs by FOB.' Tenten says.

'And the baka will sing I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off (Me&You) by FOB.' Ino says. Hinata has her head down. Poor thing. Hey wait poor me. And Gaara but who cares about him. At least with get to sing good songs.

'Temari. Kankuro. You will pay later.' Gaara says with no emotion in his voice. But you can tell he's mad.

'Sakura, I hate you. Ino, you are annoying.' I say causing both of them to cry.

'Naruto you are stupid.' I say and throw a kunai at his head. He doesn't notice so it hit him in the head.

'Ow. What in ramen's name was that for?!' He yells.

'No reason. I'm just bored.' I say with a smirk on my face.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so glad Deidara is gone." ---Sasuke---

"I can't believe he was chasing us." ---Itachi---

"Haha. That was funny when you tripped and Deidara jumped on you." ---Hinata---

"No it was not! Deidara kept licking me like a dog." ---Itachi---

"It was funny until Deidara attacked me." ---Gaara---

"Thats why you shouldn't wear eyeliner, Gaara." ---Hinata---

"Itachi, your friend is crazy." ---Sasuke---

"No shit." ---Hinata---

" Anyway Hinata its not eyeliner." ---Gaara---

o.O ---Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi---

"Guess who's back. Back again. Shady's back. Tell a friend. Yeah!" ---Deidara---

"AHH!" ---Itachi---

"HELP ME!" ---Gaara---

"MOMMY! HOLD ME!" ---Sasuke---

"GOD NO!" ---Hinata---

"I'm Afraid! Someone Please HOLD ME!" ---Sasuke---

"THE HORROR!" ---Itachi--

"MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" ---Gaara---

"I'm Scarred! I'm forever SCARRED!" ---Hinata---

" THE PAIN! THE PAIN!! SO HORRIBLE!" ---Sasuke,Itachi,Hinata,Gaara---

--all 4 faints--

"I guess they don't like my new hairstyle. Too bad. I want a cookie." ---Deidara--- 


	13. Chapter 13 Sing for Me! part 2

:Chapter 13: Sing for Me/ MCR and FOB rulez (part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he gone? Please Kami." ---Hinata---

"I think. I think I'm going to be sick." ---Itachi---

"I never was afraid for my life. I am forever damaged." ---Gaara---

"The only time I was this scared was when you went crazy, Itachi." ---Sasuke---

"I fear for my life." ---Hinata---

"I did not go crazy. By the way, do anyone have some sake?" ---Itachi---

"Here I have some." ---a voice whispers---

"Heyyy thanks. You're a peach." ---Itachi---

"Who are you talking to?" ---Gaara---

"I'm not a peach...I am...Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! SPONGEBOB...SQUAREPANTS!!! YEAH!!" ---Deidara---

"Its...Its...him." ---Sasuke---

"He...He's...back. Nooooo." ---Hinata---

"Heyyy spongebob, did you posion the sake? Wait. What do you guys mean by its him? Who is this 'him' you speak of?" ---Itachi---

"Deidara...the one who is like a spongebob Naruto." ---Sasuke---

"Oooooh. Deidara. Deidara? DEIDARA?! Mommy. Help.Me." ---Itachi---

"Heyyy guys. How are you?" ---Deidara---

"3...2...1...RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN LIKE THERE IS NO TOMMORROW or yesterday!" ---Sasuke---

"What do you mean by run like there is no yesterday?" ---Itachi---

"Just run!" ---Gaara---

"AH!!" ---Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Hinata---

"Wait. Guys. Don't leave. Please. Guys. yeah." ---Deidara---

-he chases the others-

"I just wanted a friend to have F.U.N. with! yeah!" ---Deidara-  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gaara POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Hinata and Sasuke look over the lyrics, I am walking around the Hokage tower, looking for Tsunade. Just when Tsunade is in my sight a figure jumps in front of me. Damn it. Its my sister.

'Heyyy litte brother.'

'Move. So I can talk to the alcholic.'

'Oooh no, little brother. I can't let you attack the Hokage.' Damn Temari.

'Who said I was. I'm going to just..kill her.' I lunge at the alcholic Hokage. My sand swirls around Temari. She uses her fan to push sand away from her and the Hokage. Suddenly a certain person came walking by. He was muttering that he didn't get enough sleep. Temari turns around to see who it is. Sure enough its her lover.

'Hi Shikamaru.' The lazy boy looks up.

'Temari. Gaara. Hello.' Temari forgets about the Hokage problem. She walks up to Shikamaru and gives him a..hug? What the hell.

'Ooo Shikamaru your hair is sooo soft.' Temari moved her hand to Shikamaru's head to touch his hair. Well that is solved. I look around. Shit. I don't see the alcoholic. I'll kill her another day. I walk to the Hokage's Tower. There sitting in Sasuke's lap is Hinata.Grr. I'll choke him. Sasuke is patting her head.

'Hinata your hair is so pretty.' She smiles and blushes.

'Grr...Sasuke.'

'Hm. Don't you see I'm busy.' He replied and starts to tickle Hinata. She giggles. I glare at him.

'Uchiha Sasuke. I'll-' I'm interrupted by Shizune.

'Its time for you guys to sing. Where's Naruto?' We shrugged.

'I'm here. Yeah. Wooh. The Naruto Uzumaki is in the house!' The stupid blonde screamed.

'Dobe. Will you shut it?'

'No. Heyyyy Sasuke. Whatcha doin'?' Naruto asked Sasuke. I smirk. Hm. Caught in the act eh, Uchiha?

'Talking to Hinata.' Sasuke blushed.

'Looks more than talking!! Sasuke-teme!' Naruto again screamed. Hinata is really red.

'Nothing.' Sasuke said and released his hold of Hinata. They both look away. Grr.

'Hurry up, children!' Shizune yelled. I very slowly walked to the stage. The others are behind me. I guess I'll sing first.

'This is Mama by MCR. Enjoy. But I don't give a shit if you don't.' I said calmly. Almost everyone looked at me surpised. Whoop-de-do for them.

'Wait Gaara.' I was just about to start "singing". I look at the voice that spoken.

'Neither of you guys have to sing the whole song. Sing your favorite part please. Gaara make sure you speak loud. Ok. You make contine.' Shizune said. Hm. I don't see the alcoholic Hokage. Damn. I wanted to choke her. Well anyway.

"And if you would call me your sweetheart I'd maybe then sing you a song

But the shit that I've done With this fuck of a gun You would cry out your eyes all along

We're damned after all Through fortune and flame we fall And if you can say then I'll show you the way to return from the ashes you call

We all carry on When our brothers in arms are gone So raise your glass high For tomorrow we die And return from the ashes you call." I didn't even sing it. Oh well. The adults were shocked when I cursed. Shizune looked terrified. The last part was the loudest. Even though I didn't sing, I put emotion into. Actually hate. But who's asking.

'Um..thank you...Gaara.' Shizune said. Hm. The woman acts like I'm going to attack her. Well thats an idea since I couldn't find Tsunade.

'Now who is next?' Tsk tsk tsk. Hidden behind Hinata is Sasuke. What a kitty kat.

'Hinata. You may go.' Hinata walked by me. She whispered a single curse word. Kuso. Poor poor Hinata. She's shaking. Suddenly out of nowhere appears Tsunade.

'Here Hinata. Drink this. Then you won't stutter.' Tsunade whispered to Hinata and gave her sake. This woman needs to be fired.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sasuke POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randomly Tsunade appears to give Hinata sake. What the hell. Before Tsunade leaves, she shoves almost the whole bottle down Hinata's throat. After Tsunade disappears, Jiraiya appears. The old man starts to flirt with Hinata on stage. What has become of the legendary Sanin. Orochimaru is a gay peadophile.Jiraiya is a straight peadophile and pervert. And Tsunade is a young looking alcoholic that gambles a hell of a lot.

Jiraiya is trying to make out with Hinata! Before I could do anything, Gaara saves her. By choking the old pervert/peadophile. Now he is dead.

'Ooooh k. Hinata its now your turn.' Shizune said.

'Fine. Yeah. Ok. The song is Thnks fr the Mmrs by FOB.' Hinata managed to say.

"One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories See He, tastes like you only sweeter Ohhhhhh" Hinata finished. She was wonderfule even though she is drunk.

'I think this song is perfect. Because it explains what me and Sasuke done last night. Also it explains what I did with Kakashi yesterday and what I did with Gaara last week.' Hinata said. Everyone fell on their face's. I can feel my blush. Hehe. Like I would do that with Hinata. Well at least at 16...or 14. Ok. Stop thinking Sasuke.

'Thank you Hinata...that was a interesting fact. Well at least we know Kakashi isn't a virgin anymore.' Shizune said. Everyone sweatdropped.

'Actually Shizune, Kakashi is still a virgin. Its just we ate coconut cookies.' Hinata corrected. Again with the sweatdropping. Oooh yeah. I remember we did that last night. And I mean eating cookies.Hehe.

'Never mind then. Sasuke. Its your turn.' Shizune informed.

'Duh. I know that. The song is This Is How I Disappear by MCR.'

"By streetlight,  
This dark night,  
A séance down below,  
There're things that I have done,  
You never Should ever know!

And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone Forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone

Forever now

Who walks among the famous living dead,  
Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.  
And if you could talk to me Tell me if it's so,  
That all the good girls go To heaven.  
Well heaven knows"

Suddenly for no reason, I hug Hinata and start crying.

'Aww. Sasuke excellent job. You are bringing tears to eyes. Wasn't that just lovely?' Shizune asked the audience. Everyone cheered. I smiled and stuck my tongue out to Gaara. Who is looking royally pissed off. Who stays flyyy even when he cries. I do.

'No the last performer is Naruto.' Shizune stated. The dobe runs to the front of the stage. I "accidentally" stuck my foot out. Causing him to trip, roll off the stage, and bump into Rock Lee who was drinking a HUGE glass of punch. This made Rock Lee crash into Sakura. Hehe. I am a bad man. Oh yes I am.

'Naruto!!!! I will get you!' Sakura screamed. She started chasing Naruto around. Luckily Shizune stopped Sakura because she was just about to stab Naruto. With a fork.

'Calm down Sakura. Naruto hurry up. You are last.' Shizune said.

'Well I have 2 songs. Ok. First one is I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I Am Always Trying To Get You Off...or its called Me&You. Before I begin I have to say this song is dedicated to the lovely, pretty, sexy, hott Sakura Haruno.' Naruto said.

"Last year's wishes are this year's apologies Every last time I come home I take my last chance To burn a bridge or two I only keep myself this sick in the head 'Cause I know how the words get you (off)

We're the new face of failure Prettier and younger, but not any better off Bullet proof loneliness At best, at best

Me and you Setting in a honeymoon If I woke up next to you If I woke up next to you If I woke up next to you If I woke up next to you" Naruto finished. Damn. His voice is horrible. I thought seeing his face can give you a headache ,but once you hear his singing...thats a different story.

'Now my 2nd song is to my 2nd love...RAMEN! Ok. This explains what me and ramen do together. Anyway you have to admit Spongebob is the smartest...person..err...living thing that ever walked this earth. Right?' Crickets.

"F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!!!!"

'um..good job Naruto. Very different. Ok thats it.' Shizune said.

'Wait I want to make out with Hinata!' screamed Kakashi. Woah. That is slightly wrong. He is like 15 years senior to her. That as wrong as Orochimaru. Without warning Kakashi walks up to Hinata and starts to make out with her. Everyone gapes for a few moments. Kakashi rips her shirt off to see...POOF.

'The shirt you are holding is about to self destruct in...10...' That was a clone?! Everyone except me, the real Hinata, and Gaara, starts running in circles. Plus they are screaming like bakas.

'9...' Naruto tripped.

'8...' Sakura punched Naruto.

'7...' Ino and Sakura argue.

'6...' Kakashi loses his Make-Out Paradise book.

'5...' Gai and Rock Lee make out.

'4...' Shikamaru and Temari make out.

'3...' Asuma kissed Kurenai.

'2...' More chaos happens.

'1...' I'm waiting for the building to explode with Gaara and Hinata next to me. We are outside.

'0...you...have...just...been...PUNK'D!!!!!!!!'

'Wow.' Is all I said.

'Hinata. I love you.'

'I love you, too.' Next to me is Hinata making out with someone. Its not Gaara. I take a double take. What the fuck?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So..Deidara. Did you like Naruto's song?" ---Hinata---

"It was awesome!Yeah. Heyyy you are talking to me. Yeah." ---Deidara---

"Yup. You only attack emo boys, right?" ---Hinata---

"Yeah...Maybe..." ---Deidara---

"What?" ---Hinata---

" I also like 12 year old girls. Yeah" ---Deidara---

"What!? Buh-bye! Ah!!" ---Hinata---

"Hinata! I just want to cuddle! Why must I not have love?!" ---Deidara---

--Deidara chases Hinata--

"Hm. Good thing Deidara didn't notice us." ---Gaara---

"I told you already. He would never look at any sexy nin justu. Unless you look 12." ---Itachi---

"You amaze brother." ---Sasuke---

"Why are we afraid of Deidara's hairstyle?" ---a voice asked---

"Because he dyed his hair rainbow color. Also his breath stank." ---Itachi---

"His breath smelled like Spongebob's and Patrick's in a certain episode." ---Gaara---

"What episode?" ---the voice asked---

"Episode 21:Something Smells." ---Sasuke--

"SpongeBob ate his peanut-onion sundae, which gives him bad breath. He is led to the conclusion that everyone is running away because he is ugly." ---Itachi---

"But in Deidara's case he's just ugly." ---Gaara---

---laughs from Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke---

"You guys will pay. Don't you know..." ---the voice begins---

"What are we suppose to know?" ---Sasuke---

"Don't you know...that...I'm like James Bond...Scream...and Superman...I always come back for more." ---Deidara---

--horrible James Bond music by Deidara--

"Kami. You sound horrible." ---Sasuke---

--Deidara cries--

"Don't make fun of me! Its not nice! I'll tell on you...You big meanie...yeah." ---Deidara---

"Who are you going to tattle to?" ---Gaara---

--whispers in their ears--

"No not that person!" ---Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi---

--they run away from Deidara--

"Heyy guys. Come back! Wait! I need love. Oh well." ---Deidara--- 


	14. Chapter 14 Yay! Akatsuki

: Chapter 14 : Yay! Akatsuki.

Warning: strange OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
I opened my eyes to see...Gaara?! What happened? Wait. I think I remember. Something about a blonde named Deidara. Yeah. Something like that. Damn it. I have a huge headache. Random words keep coming to my head.Yeah. Dreams. Nightmares. Sasuke. Itachi. Chaos. MCR. FOB. What does this mean? Ouch that hurt. I look up to see red hair in my face. Gaara's hair. Shit. Gaara just gave me a bigger headache. Woah. Now I remember. I remember everything.

"You're welcome. Hinata." Gaara said.

"Um...thanks?" I said slightly confused.

"Hm." Is all Gaara said.

"Where is Sasuke? Naruto? Itachi? Deidara? Kisame? Shino? Kiba? Akamaru? Bitch named Sakura?" I rushed that sort of question of my mouth.

"You're sitting on Sasuke." I looked down to see indeed Sasuke Uchiha. He's smirking. I know I'm blushing. Hm. He thinks I'm embarrassed. Well guess he's wrong. I stayed in my spot.

"Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and the mutt are lying in that corner." I followed the direction he is pointing to. Oooh. Eww. Naruto is drooling on...haha. He's drooling on Sakura's head. Its in her hair. Kiba and Akamaru are cuddled together. Aww. I don't know about Kiba ,but Akamaru is sooo cute.

"Shino is in Suna with Kankuro and Temari. We're in Akatsuki's lair. Hopely they don't want to take Kyuubi and Shukaku." Gaara said. He looks a little worried. I kiss Gaara on he forehead.

"Hopely." He gave me smile/smirk. I hear 'hmph' from under me.

"Gaara. I think a certain person is jealous." I said.

"It looks like you are correct. Hinata." Gaara said with a smirk. When Sasuke turned his head, I whispered to Gaara "I'm going to tease him."

"Sasuke. You know its so kawaii that you always make fun of Naruto." Sasuke turns to look at me. This is going to be fun.

"You know what would be really kawaii? If you wore...purple." I whispered in his ear.

"Nani?!" He yelled. I quiver my lip and put my puppy dog eyes on.

"B-but I t-thought. I t-thought y-you liked m-me. I g-guess you don't." I made my voice sound like a sad 5 year old. I added the stutter just because it adds to my little act.

"No. I do.Wait. Uh...I'll do anything." Sasuke said in a rush with a blush on.

"Anything?" I asked. Sasuke already looks like he regretted saying anything,

"Yes. Anything." Sasuke said. Yay. Now I need to think of stuff for Sasuke to do.

"Ok. You're soo cool and handsome and sexy! Thanks Sasuke!" I yelled in his ear and squeezed him to death.

"For one. You need to forget about killing Itachi." His face was in pure horror.

"I know Itachi killed your family ,but I'm sure he had a reason. Anyway its part of my plan. If he doesn't obey to my plan then he will die. Okay?" Sasuke looked satisfied about the last part.

"Next. I want you to paint your nails black. And you can't go against it." Sasuke looked shock.

"But...but then I would be like the Akatsuki members. There nails are painted. Plus that is very fruity. You know I don't swing that way." He said. He started to get up. But I pushed him down.

"Yes. Anyway I think their nails are blue. I'm not sure. I don't care. It would look even more kawaii." Damn it. Sasuke doesn't seem to want to listen to me. I'll fix him.

"Be.Like.That.Sasuke." I said and turned my head away from him. I gave Gaara a wink. He's very amused with my little act. I look at Sasuke from the corner of my eyes. I just thought of something. I reach into my backpocket to pull out lipgloss. I put some on and started singing this song called 'My Lipgloss' by Lil Mama. When I finished Sasuke was staring at me. Gaara was doing the same thing but thats not unusual.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked. I mouthed to Gaara.

"Hinata is not talking to you."

"Hm. Then why is she still sitting on me?" I can hear the smirk in his voice. I mouthed to Gaara again.

"Hinata thinks you are comfortable to sit on. And because she feels like it." Gaara said in monotone. We sat in silence. I'm bored. I wonder if they know what this means. I hope they don't.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi Sasuke?" Both Sasuke and Gaara looked confused. Yes! They don't know what the heck I'm talking about.

"Good thing." I said.

"Nani?" They both said.

"Nothing." I said with a smile.

"Hi Hinata. Yeah!" Deidara appeared in the room. He pulled me off Sasuke and gave me a bear hug.

"Can't...breath...Help..." I managed to say. He let go of me and kissed both of my cheeks.

"I missed you Hinata. Yeah." I gave him a weak smile.

"Nice to see you Deidara." I said. Suddenly Itachi and Kisame appeared. Kisame stood back and watched as Deidara hugged Sasuke and Gaara. Then Itachi hugged Sasuke and Gaara. After he kissed both my cheeks and gave me a hug. Stupid fish dude. He's laughing right now. I'm going to wipe that smile from his face. I lift my right food and BAM. I kicked Kisame in the spot that counts. 1. 2. 3. TIMBER. Kisame fell on his side.

"Pain.You. Are. So. Harsh. Hinata. Ouch. Holy Shit. How hard did...you kick?" Kisame said on the floor. He's crying. How sweet.

"I don't like you. And who were you exactly laughing at?" I asked.

"Itachi. Deidara. Sasuke. Gaara...you." He replied. I kicked him a second time. Way harder.

"You. Are. Cruel. Oh Kami, I didn't mean to kill all those people. Kuso. Kuso. Kuso. KUSO!" I listen to Kisame curse somemore.

"So Itachi. Why are we here?" I asked. Gaara and Sasuke watch Kisame. They were shocked when I kicked Kisame twice in his special jewels.

"Me and Deidara wanted to hang out with you. Well we can't exactly go to Konoha. Suna was a risk." Itachi said.

"Yay! We get to hang out with Itachi and Deidara. I'm sorry for hurting your feeling Deidara. But your hairstyle was scary. Thats why I'm glad you changed it back." I gave him a hug.

"So why were you sitting on Sasuke, Hinata?" Deidara asked.

"Because Sasuke is comfortable to sit on. Plus I did it because I wanted to." After I said that I started whispering to Deidara. We giggled. I saw Sasuke staring at us.

"Aww. I think Sasuke is jealous, Deidara." I whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." He said. I think Deidara says Yeah too many times.

"I'm sorry Sasuke for being so mean." He looked at me suspiciously. I walked up to him and opened my arms wide.

"Nani?" Stupid. What do you think I want?

"Since you are being like Narutard, I do it for you." I gave him a hug. When he was sure I wasn't up to something, I started tickling him.

"Hinata." I continued. I didn't stop even when we were on the floor. Me on top of him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ A/N: If you are wondering about Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, and Akamaru...well they are knocked out.

Kawaii--cute Nani--what Voulez vous coucher avec moi--Do want to sleep with me tonight? Kuso--shit 


	15. Chapter 15 Akatsuki

: Chapter 15 :

Warning: strange OOC Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke's face is lobster red. Ooo this does not look right. Itachi and Deidara are giggling. I can't even explain Gaara's expression.

"Hinata..." Sasuke said. I slowly got up.

"That didn't happen." I said.

"Uh...I have a headache. I need some ramen. Oooh. Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Sakura slowly got up and hit Naruto in the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto yelled. Damn he's seems cranky.

"Look. At. My. Hair. Its disgusting! There's drool in it! And I'm fuckin' sure you did this! I'm going to kill you,Naruto." Sakura screamed. She started chasing Naruto around the room.

"I guess we aren't together anymore. hehe." Naruto said while running.

"You are goddamn right! I don't even like you! I like Sasuke! I was using you!" The stupid bitch blurted out. Naruto stopped short. He looks sad. Sakura didn't notice his sudden action. So she ramped into him. They both fell into Akamaru's freshly made shit. Now imagine this. A pissed off Sakura with shit and drool in her hair. Naruto wasn't as lucky. He landed headfirst.

"Urgh! I'm going to fuckin' kill you, Naruto! And that stinkin' mutt, too!" Sakura screamed. Poor Narutard. He's trying to crawl away from a psycho Sakura.

"Take this!" Sakura yelled and threw innocent Akamaru at Naruto's face.

"Heyyy. What are you doing to Akamaru. Give him to me." Kiba said. He looks really mad. You should never mess with a man's dog.

"No." Naruto said and threw Akamaru at Sakura's head. Poor dog. Kiba starting punching the shit out of Sakura and Naruto. While little Akamaru sat on his head on the floor.

"Damn. You kids are crazy!" Kisame yelled. He's very amused by this.

"This...this isn't funny!" I yelled. Kisame got ready for me to kick him.

"Its...its hilarious!" I shouted and fell on the ground, laughing. Sakura and Naruto are getting beaten up. Too funny for me to control myself. Next thing you know Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame are on the floor laughing with me. Finally Kiba calmed down. Sakura and Naruto have a broken nose now.

"Shit! Blood is in my hair! Urgh! I look like shit!" Sakura wailed. Actually she does. Pink mixed with brown and red doesn't look cute.

"Here. Have a fish." Kisame said and threw a fish at Sakura's head. 1...2...3...and down she goes.

"Now that the incident is over...why are we here?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you guys are soooo cool! Kawaii! Yeah!" Deidara stated. Then he winked at us.

"Ok. So whatcha want to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Do what Akatsuki do best...well besides killing." Deidara said.

"GET DRUNK!!" Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi yelled together.

"This is so strange." I whispered to Sasuke and Gaara.

"Heyyy guys. Where's Gaara's Akatsuki look-alike?" I asked. The 3 Akatsuki members looked at each other.

"Well...he's in a mental facility. Yeah." Deidara said sadly. I swear I saw a tear.

" Why?" Gaara asked. Hm. He's interested.

"Because Sasori found out..." Kisame started.

):Warning: spoilers:(

"HeFoundOutHe'sGoingToDieYeah!" Deidara rushed. Then he fell into my arms, crying. I patted his head. I looked in the corner. The 4 of them are sleeping. The rest of us put our heads down, thinking about Sasori.

"We should have a moment of silence." I whispered. They nodded. It was quiet until...

"BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPP!!!!!!" Akamaru burped ReAlLy loud. So loud that the ground was shaking. Then it went back to silence until...

"AAAAHHHH! I LOVE YOU!!SASUKE-KUN!!! MORE!! FASTER!" Sakura screamed in her sleep. Eww. She's having a naughty dream. I can already imagine whats happening. Sasuke's usual smirk dropped and appeared a frown. He's face is soooo red right now.

"I know you want that, Sasuke." Kisame said with a smirk.

"No. Actually he wishes that was Hinata." Gaara said with his scary version of a smirk.

"um..." Sasuke said, glancing at me.

"That reminds me of a joke Zetsu told us." Itachi said. (A/n: who u don't know who Zetsu is...well he's the guy that looks like a Venus Flytrap. REALLY creepy looking...)

"Zetsu scares me. Yeah." Deidara said.

"Basically every Akatsuki member is scary. And has a feminine side." I said.

"Hehe. I know I'm scary. Really cool right?" Kisame asked.

"The only thing that is scary about you is your face because its SO ugly." I said.

"Oooooo" Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke, and Deidara said at the same time. Well Deidara added 'yeah' to it.

"You little..." He stopped when I lifted my foot. Kisame ducked behind Itachi. I heard him call Itachi 'mommy'.

"I. Thought. So. Anyway...look at your nails. Their painted purple. You can't even say thats not feminine." They didn't even try to disagree.

"Itachi. You don't look scary. Just serious and royally pissed off all the time." I heard a 'hmph'.

"Zetsu is freaky. Deidara you are cool. Except for your hand. Sasori looks ok. Definitely reminds me of Gaara."

"Tobi's face is hidden behind a orange swirl. Hidan looks like a Grim Reaper when he transforms. He's so obsessed with trying not to go against his religion. If he's so afraid of disobeying Jashin, he shouldn't be apart of Akatsuki." (A/n: Jashin is his religion and the god he worships.)

"The creepest member besides the leader is Kakuzu. The guy has 4 hearts and 4 animal masks sewn on his back." I said.

"Heyyy. You act like Akatsuki is full of psycho mad girly men." Kisame stated. I turned my head and started whistling.

"What. Eva. Yeah." Deidara said.

"Don't worry. You're the coolest." I said.

"Hehe. I know. I am. Yeah." He said.

"Hinata. That is so rude. You hurt Kisame's feelings." Gaara stated. He has a bored expression on.

"Oh. Well." I said.

"Let's get drunk already." Itachi said.

"Whatever." Gaara said.

"Nani!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Whats wrong little brother? Are you s-scared?" Itachi teased.

"No!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ok then. Follow us." Itachi said. Me, Gaara, and Sasuke followed the Akatsuki members to a purple room. It has a HUGE bar. So many different kinds of sake. Tsunade would be in alcholic heaven right now.

"Here's our awesome Akatsuki bar. Yeah." Deidara said. Eww. Sitting at a table is Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, and the Unnamed member (A/n: seriously he's unnamed.)

"Hey. Where's the leader and Kakuzu." I whispered to Deidara.

"The leader doesn't want to see you guys. And Kakuzu is with Sasori." He said.

"Do you guys want to play a game?" Zetsu asked in a strange voice. It sounds like he's holding his nose.

"Wait. They need to get drunk first." Kisame said. What the hell? I bet they are up to something.

"Sasuke will have a Elmo. Hinata will Pina Colada. Gaara will a Easter Bunny." Itachi said.

"Ok." Zetsu said in his ' i'm holding my nose' voice. He got up and started preparing our drinks.

"Zetsu. I want a Yah Yah. Yeah." Deidara said.

"Eyes Wide Shut for me." Itachi said.

"I want a Fish House Punch." Kisame said. After a 5 minute wait...

"Mmm...isn't this good. Yeah." Deidara said happily.

"Uh...huh." Gaara said looking at Deidara suspiciously. They gave us 3 drinks each. Once we finished, it started.  
No "We're going to play Truth or Dare: Akatsuki Yeah." Tobi said. How can he even talk? I know Kakashi has mask and can talk ,but come on.

"We're not playing." Unnamed member said. He and Hidan started whispering with each other. How rude.

"So what level do you want to play?" Kisame asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"There's Kindergarden, Pre-teen, Teen, Mature, Down and Dirty, and Akatsuki Chaos. We're not doing Kindergarden or Akatsuki Chaos." Itachi said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because little brother, Akatsuki Chaos made Deidara bi." 

"Yeah. Its true. Yeah." Deidara yeahed. Wow. I don't even want to know what happened.

"Mature." Gaara said.

"For now." I said.

"Ok. I'll start. Truth or Dare, little brother?" haha Sasuke has to start. I mean cough cough.

"Truth." He said.

"coughScaredycoughCatcough" I 'coughed'. I heard him 'hmph'.

"Oh yeah just to tell you Truth has 4 questions. We'll be nice at first." Itachi said.

"Question 1:If you had to chose which to make out with, who would it be? Naruto, Neji, me, Deidara, Rock Lee, Kiba, or Akamaru?" Itachi asked.

"the mutt. Akamaru." I laughed. I'm sure Sasuke and Akamaru can get comfortable quickly.

"Question 2:If Hinata asked you to, would you sleep with her?" Itachi asked. 1...2...3...Sasuke is blushing. How cute.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked.

"Want me to repeat?"

"No. and yes." Sasuke answered.

"huh?" We asked.

"no to repeat and yes to...the question."

"Question 3: How many times have you peeked at Sharingan Kakashi's Make-Out Paradise book, and thought of Hinata?" Itachi asked. I watched as Sasuke started squirming.

"Once...Twice...maybe three times...I don't know..." Itachi gave him a look.

"ok. maybe more than 10 times." Sasuke said.

"Ooo. ok. Question 4: Did you think about having a.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	16. Chapter 16 Drunk&More

: Chapter 16 : Drunk and More?

Warning: crazy OOC Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Question 4:Did you ever think about about having a...threesome?" Itachi asked. I can not believe this.

"maybe...yes..." Sasuke admitted. I choked on my Pina Colada. Damn. I knew Sasuke had a messed up mind because of the death of his clan..but this is too much.

"Sasuke. You are fucked up." Gaara stated, looking rather disgusted. I looked at Deidara and we started laughing. I'm mean.

"Wow. Sasuke if you don't watch out, you will be going down Kakashi's path. Being a perverted virgin." Itachi said smiling. Kisame started laughing like a mad girly shark man.

"You know Kisame. You remind me of Jaws. Except you have beady eyes." I stated. Its true.

"Grr." Kisame responded. He put his face close to mines.

"Grr back to you. And you're breath really STANK." I said. The other members started laughing at him. Kisame 'grr' a couple of more times.

"Ok. Sasuke go ahead." Tobi said in his weird voice.

"Tobi. Truth or Dare."

"Dare." I wonder what Sasuke is going to make Tobi do. I whisper to him.

"Tobi. I dare you to grope Hidan." Sasuke said. Tobi walked up to Hidan.

"Hey. I said I'm not playing. And...its against my religion...ah...right there...that spot...WOAH BUDDY...HALLELUJAH!!" Hidan screamed. I looked at Sasuke and Gaara. Gaara's just smirking. Sasuke is squriming like he's horny. Eww. Tobi is just rubbing Hidan. This is sick.

"Here. Hinata have another Pina Colada." I snatched it from Kisame.

"I'm done." Tobi said. Hidan was lying on the ground looking very wet.

"Truth or Dare. Gaara." Tobi asked.

"Dare." Gaara said in his emotionless monotone voice.

"Gaara. I dare you to lick Pina Colada off of Hinata's stomach." What?! Hey. Wait.

"Tobi. I don't have Pina Colada on my stomach." I said.

"No you do. Yeah." Deidara lifted my shirt a little, pushed me on my back, and poured Pina Colada on my stomach. He added a shot of rum.

"ok." Gaara said. Then he leaned down and started to lick my stomach. Since I was struggling, Gaara used his hands to keep me down.

"Oooo...i'm..ticklish...oooo...ah...wow...woah...AH...Gaara...that...tickles..your...tongue...is...soooo...wet!" I managed to say.

"I know." He said and stopped licking me. My stomach covered with Gaara's saliva. It would be disgusting if it was Gaara. or someone just as cool. I just noticed something. Itachi and Kisame keeps giving me, Sasuke, and Gaara more drinks. I know it doesn't effect Gaara because of his demon. But what about me and Sasuke. Oh well.

"Hinata. Truth or Dare." I feel wild. So I should pick dare.

"I dare you to go in that closet with Sasuke." I thought Gaara liked me.

"Ok. Come on Sasuke." I started pulling..no dragging him to the closet.

"Oh. And you have to do something.Yeah." Deidara said before I closed the closet door.

-------In---The---Closet-------

"Sasuke. I think I drunk too many Pina Coladas with extra rum." I stated. Then I fell forward.

"Not good. Damn. Itachi was adding extra liquor to my drink." He said and caught me. I ended up making him fall. I landed on him. In a WRONG position. Well at least I had a cushion.

"Hinata..." Sasuke started.

"I'm not moving. Your very comfortable to lay on." I said. I put my head on his chest.

"I'm tired." I said. I think he was relieved that I said that. I can feel his heart beating faster...and faster.

"You know, Sasuke. You're sooo cool. And kawaii. And sexy. No not sexy...smexy. Thats way better. Sasuke. Guess what? I'm not tired anymore. Actually I fell Naruto. You know how he needs to talk all the time. Thats how I feel right now. Thinking about you and me reminds me of a song. Guess what the song is called? Its Because of You by Ne-yo. Its a awesome song. I love it. The difference is that he is talking about his addiction. Guess what his addiction, Sasuke?" I rushed out my mouth. I looked at Sasuke. He looks dizzy.

"I don't know." Sasuke managed to say. He's hyperventilating. Maybe my face is too close to his. Well my nose is touching his.

"His addiction is sex. That reminds me of one of his songs. Its called Sexy Love. The word love reminds me when I used to like Narutard. Did you know we were a line..or square? Because I like Naruto. Who liked Sakura. Who likes you. And you like me. I can't stop talking. I just thought of this song called Bullet Bullet. Its so cool. I love the sound effects. Sasuke. Remember when I said a phrase to you and you didn't understand? Well that was French. I was glad that you didn't understand. Guess and I'll tell you." I rushed.

"Uh...did you say that I'm cute? I can't think straight right now. Your face is so close to me." He tried to back up away from me. But his back hit the wall.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi. Well the actual phrase has the word bitches in it. Its in a really cool remix."

"I don't know. Hinata, your k-kind of c-close to me." Sasuke stuttered. (A/n: I know! Sasuke stuttering. like WTF. i did say strange OOC)

"I know. Isn't it cool that I'm so close. I can hear your heart beat super zillion fast. Sasuke you smell sooo good. Actually it means: Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" I rushed.

"NANI?!" Sasuke yelled. Hehe. He almost fainted. He would have if I didn't put my hand up his shirt. I started rubbing his stomach.

"Sasuke. You know what song that makes me really sad. A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. Do you like that song? Ooo. Sasuke. You're sweating. Are you going to faint? A song that makes me sad and happy at the same time is Last Dollar(Fly Away). Its a country song. I really like it. You know you and Itachi look so much alike. Sasuke you're lips look so soft. Are they? I want to know. MCR is so deep. Sasuke. Do you like Flyleaf? I really like the song I'm So Sick. Its crazy how she screams. Its like. Lalala. Then BOOM. That sound effect reminds me of a Bazooka blowing up Sakura's house. That would be soooo cool. Wouldn't it? Or it would be great if Gaara threw a grenade at Sakura's head." I said.

"Hinata. You are talking so fast." Sasuke said dizzily.

"Ok. Sasuke. Would. You. Go. Out. With. Me?" I said slowly.

"Nani..." Sasuke said.

"Be. My. Boyfriend." I said even more slowly.

"Of course." He rushed. I leaned in to his face and... 


	17. Chapter 17 Get a

:: Chapter 17 : Get a toothbrush and a washcloth

Warning: strange OOC and randomness Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

and...I went to sleep. I was sleeping very peacefully. Until I heard barking and banging. I opened my eyes to see a kawaii sleeping Sasuke. Then the door opened.

"Yo. Sasuke-teme what are you...ok." Naruto yelled in our ears. Making Sasuke wake up.

"Urgh...dobe I was sleeping." Sasuke said, looking pissed off.

"Oooh I understand. You were sleeping with Hinata. Aww. Sasuke-teme is getting soft! Haha." Naruto said, trying to get Sasuke angry. Shit. I have a huge headache. I beat Deidara slipped something in my drink. No probably Kisame. That blue bastard.

"Shut the hell up, baka. I have a headache. So go open your ramen eating mouth somewhere else." I said. Yes. I'm still in Sasuke's lap.

"Naruto! Who are you arguing with?!" the bitch screamed. When she started walking to the closet door, I already that I would hear a lot of screaming.

"What the hell?! Slut what are you doing with MY Sasuke-kun?! I knew you were a ho from the beginning! Acting all innocent! Pretending to like the baka! I told Ino-pig! She said nooo Hinata is nice! Urgh! You are going to pay! Sasuke-kun likes me! Not you!" Sakura screamed like a retarded fan girl. Urgh! I want to shut her up so bad. Sakura has the nerve to scream this in MY face. Like I give a rat's ass about what she has to say.

"Sakura. Can you please just stop talking before bad things happen to you?" I asked calmly and quietly. But nooo she can't understand clear english.

"YOU BITCH! GET OFF OF MY SASUKE-KUN! THATS WHAT I CAN DO!" Sakura screamed for the 3rd time. Sasuke actually hid behind me. Not because he's afraid from her. But its because spit was flying everywhere. Plus she does not look go in the morning. Eww. Theres still shit and blood in her hair. I actually started laughing in her face.

"Sakura you look like shit right now." I said with a 'Sasuke' smirk on my face.

"YOU...slut!" She screamed and pointed her finger at me.

"Don't YOU me. You're the slut. Anyway don't point that dirty finger at ME. You need to get a toothbrush and brush YOUR yellow teeth. You need to get a washcloth and scrub YOUR dirty face. And YOU need to get a LIFE." I said. Its true. Her face look DIRTie. I see steam coming out her ears.

"OMFG." Sakura yelled.

"CYF. Clean...Your...Face." I said with a smirk. Suddenly Sakura lunged for me. She grabbed my hair and started tugging on it. I didn't even move a inch.

"Stop trying. That doesn't even hurt. Here." I got out of Sasuke's lap. Should I kick her? No even better.

"I see London...I see France...I see Sakura's underpants." I pulled down Sakura's skirt just after I said France. Oooo. What a horrible site. Naruto got a nosebleed.

"You...have...Dora the Explorer underwear..." Kiba whispered out of nowhere with blood squirting out of his nose. Even Akamaru has a drip of blood coming out his nose. Well for Sasuke...his nose is fine.

"OMG! Don't look!" Sakura screamed. She tried to pull her skirt up ,but her fancy pancy belt got stuck.

"Wow. Sakura you got a nice ass!" Naruto yelled.

"My sister looks better." Gaara stated. Oh shit. Behind Gaara is Deidara, Itachi, and the rest of Akatsuki. Except the stupid leader. He's stupid because I really want to see what he looks like. Anyway...

"OH!! I HATE YOU, HINATA!!" Sakura screamed while running to some room to fix herself. I just stood there with a grin on my face. I looked at Sasuke. He looked at me. I fell on my ass laughing at Sakura.

"Ok. Deidara. Itachi. Stinky Kisame. Do you guys have breakfast?" I asked. I watched as the other members left. Stuck-ups. Can't even say a hi.

"Yeah. I'll make you breakfast yeah." You know who said this. I helped Sasuke up and whispered in his ear.

"I was completely drunk. I at least remember asking you something important." I whispered.

"Deidara can you make me some ramen? So. Hinata what were you doing anyway?" Naruto asked. Noisy.

"I was hanging out with Sasuke. Why? You got a problem with that? Huh. Huh." I asked harshly.

"Uh...no reason...hehe...sorry." He said. Yeah right.

"Hinata. You guys have to get back at Konoha. And Gaara you have to get to Suna. The bug boy is probably at Konoha already." Itachi stated.

"Aww. Itachi. I wanted to say here longer." I whined.

"Naruto I made ramen for you, yeah. Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, and Gaara, I made green eggs and ham for you. Yeah." Deidara said.

"I don't like green eggs and ham. They bring me nightmares, Sam-I-Am." Sasuke said randomly.

"Ooook." Naruto and Kiba said together.

"Sasuke. You know you are a weird dark little boy. I wish you would just die. Or at least go to hell. Yo." Akamaru said. Everyone did a doubletake. I turned my head with a blank expression on my face.

"D-did...that...dog j-just talk?" I asked, stuttering. This is creeping me out. The dog has a G-Unit cap on sideways. He's wearing bling on his neck and fingers. The dog has grillz.

"Yes. I just talked. What the hell do you think was coming out of my mouth? Shit. No. I don't think so. That doesn't come out of my mouth. So you should visit the wizard and get yourself a brain." Akamaru spoke again. I twitched.

"Akamaru?! I didn't know you could talk." Kiba said.

"Duh. I've been talking for 4 fuckin' years. Now go get be a Heineken,ho." Akamaru said. I looked at Akamaru's chains. A silver one said: Don't Playa Hate On Me Bitch! The biggest and gold one said: Its Me Bitches!

"Ok." Kiba ran off to find his gangsta dog a beer.

"Akamaru. Why don't you like Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Since you are annoying me, I'll tell. But you're not any better. Sasuke is too hot and smexy to handle. No I'm not fuckin' gay. So don't even think that fuckin' way. Naruto you need to get a fuckin' life. You worry about ramen too damn much. You need some advice." The little white dog said.

"What?" Naruto asked. He squat down to Akamaru's...well close to Akamaru's level.

"Get. A. Fuckin'. Life!" Akamaru yelled in Naruto's ear.

"Haha. You just got told off by a fuckin' mutt!" Kisame yelled. Akamaru growled.

"I'm not a mutt! You fuckin' shark bitch. So shut up, sharky. Hinata is right. You need to brush your teeth. P U!" Akamaru said to Kisame.

"Um...Akamaru. Why do you curse a lot?" Naruto asked after he finished his 3rd ramen bowl.

"One. I don't want you to call me Akamaru. Call me Master. Same for you sharky. Everyone else can call me Lil' Woof Woof. Nothing less. Anything more. Two. I curse a lot because I fuckin' want to, bitch." Akamaru...I mean Lil' Woof Woof explained. Everyone finished their green eggs and ham.

"Hey. Deidara. Where's my food? And I don't want any dog food shit. I want some real food."

"Uh...wait one moment..." Deidara ran around the kitchen looking for something that Lil' Woof Woof would want. Deidara made steak.

"Here. Lil' Woof Woof. Yeah." Deidara said.

"Thank you. Good. I like it raw. So Deidara...do you have any honeys?" Lil' Woof Woof asked.

"Yeah. We have plenty of honey. Yeah."

"No, I mean ladies. Women. Come on. You look like a playa. You have to have a fling." Lil' Woof Woof said.

"No. Actually, I never had sexual exprience with a female. Yeah" Deidara stated.

"Have you at least looked at a lady go by?" The dog asked.

"No. Yeah."

"What? Are you fuckin' gay? Or you just pullin' my tail?"

"Actually I'm bi. Yeah."

"What the fuck?" Lil Woof Woof asked. Then I watched the dog whisper into Deidara's ear. I heard a tiny bit.  
------Deidara---Lil' Woof Woof--------

"So...is gay sex good?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." They continued whispering. I can tell it was getting dirty. I'm So Sick. 


	18. Chapter 18 Bye

: Chapter 18 :

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Warning: strange OOC.  
A/n: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I took a while. Its because I couldn't upload the chapter. Thanks to Hinata6, I was able to. You guys should check this story out. Its really awesome! The title is Remorse is the for Dead by MeatwaD9021. Anyway.

Lil Woof Woof and Deidara stopped talking about dirty mature topics.

"Can we go yet?" Naruto asked. Sakura smacked him on the head.

"Stop doing that! Sakura, Sasuke-teme is right! You are annoying!" Naruto yelled, shocking everyone. Sakura stood next to Naruto with her mouth wide open.

"Holy shit. The pink-haired ho just got shredded!" Lil Woof Woof yelled.

"Shut up, mutt!" Sakura screamed to Lil Woof Woof.

She said to Naruto "Naruto, don't you still like me?" He shook his head.

"No. You're so mean to me and nice to Sasuke-teme," Naruto cried.

"What?! But...I'm pretty...and...cute...and...please Naruto!" Sakura begged.

"Why? But you're always flirting with Sasuke-teme and now Gaara. I'm not that dense...wait what does dense mean?" Naruto said. Deidara sweatdropped.

"You're a stupid boy, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Huh? No I'm smarter than Sasuke-teme! I see him getting close to Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled while pointing at Sasuke.

"Naruto. Its rude to point." I said.

"No its not. See-" Naruto was interrupted by the pink-haired bitch.

"Will you people...and mutt..pay attention to ME!" Sakura wailed and then kicked Naruto.

"Shut up, annoying brat. You are a slow, child. The point is he don't want you. So. Get. Over. It!" Lil Woof Woof explained.

"Yeah." No, Deidara didn't say that. Naruto did.

"Fine! Sasuke-kun! You know you're so hot and cute and awesome and-" Sakura was interrupted.

"Sakura. I know all of that. And I don't want you. I have a...girlfriend." Sasuke said. He blushed when he said girlfriend. Tears started to pour down Sakura's face.

"Gaara...Kiba...Lil Woof Woof...Deidara...toothbrush." Sakura rabbled. Gaara gave her a glare. Kiba shook his head. Lil Woof Woof peed on Sakura's left foot. Deidara said "Yeah right." The toothbrush shook it bristles.

"No one loves me!" Sakura screamed and started crying.

"Here's a pie." Kisame said and threw it at her face.

"Well its time for you guys to go. We had our fun." Itachi stated.

"Of course, if you want to have REAL fun. Then you can stay and we can play. Yeah." Deidara said. Let me think about that for a moment. NO.

"Thats okayyy, Deidara. We'll leave." I said.

"No! Lets stay. And eat more ramen and play." Naruto demanded. Naruto doesn't know what Deidara means by play. But it doesn't matter. Deidara doesn't like boys like Naruto.

"Never mind. Yeah." Deidara said.

"Lets use the teleportation car." Kisame suggested.

"To the Dawnmobile!" Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi yelled. Then they started running to the Akatsuki garage. We followed to see a car. It has red clouds on it. To give you a image of the car looks like, think Lamborghini. But bigger. Everyone got in.

"1...2...3...Akatsuki!" Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara yelled. Next to I know, I'm in Suna.

"First stop, Suna! Gaara here's your stop." Kisame said.

"Whatever. Bye Hinata." Gaara said. He started to get out the Dawnmobile. Before he could get out our sight, I gave him a bear hug.

"Bye Gaara!" I said and waved. Sasuke glared at Gaara.

"Next stop, Konoha." Itachi said.

---A moment later---

"Bye Hinata! I'm going to miss you sooo much. Bye Sasuke and Lil Woof Woof. Yeah. Yeah." Deidara said while squeezing the life out of me.

"Bye." Kisame said. I kicked him.

"Bye Lil Woof Woof. Bye Hinata. Bye little brother. Make sure you two have a FUN time." Itachi hinted.

"Heyyy. What about us?" Kiba asked. The only who responsed to Kiba was Kisame. Who coughed up a fish ball...on Kiba's shoe.

"Yeah. You Akatsuki members are so rude. And mean. And stinky. And I want ramen." Naruto said.

"Sasuke-kun. Say goodbye to your brother. At least hug him." I whispered to him.

"No." Sasuke said. I pushed him towards his brother ,but instead he went in Deidara's direction.

"You want a hug, Sasuke! Oh you're soo cute!" Deidara screamed while hugging Sasuke.

"Haha! Sasuke-teme and Deidara sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Naruto yelled.

"Let go." Sasuke said.

"No. Yeah." Deidara said.

"Yes." Sasuke demanded.

"No. Yeah." Deidara insisted.

"Deidara. Let's go." Kisame demanded. Deidara kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Bye! Yeah." Deidara said. The three Akatsuki members got into their Damnmobile and teleported back to the Akatsuki lair.

"Heyyy! Guys do you want to hear the ramen song?!" Naruto asked.

"I have to go home and cry about how horrible my life is." Sakura said and walked off with dry tears on her face.

"I need to go home with Lil Woof Woof." Kiba said.

"Its my home, you dog crap. You bark bark. Bark bark." Lil Woof Woof said.

"Yes. You're back to being Akamaru. Lets go, Akamaru." Kiba said. They both walked off.

"No, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at me with pleading eyes.

"No. But how about we go eat some...ramen?" As soon as I said that, Naruto started jumping up and down.

"Ra-men! Ra-men! Ra-men!" Naruto chanted. We ran to Ichiraku.

"Hi Naruto. What can I get you?" Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku asked.

"I would like 3 miso ramen, 2 shoyu ramen, and 2 hakata ramen. Please!" Naruto ordered.

"I would like 1 miso ramen." I ordered.

"4 rice balls for me." Sasuke said.

"Right up." Teuchi said.

"Do you think I should have given Sakura another chance?" Naruto asked while looking down at his hands.

"NO." I said.

"She's annoying. Thats a good enough answer." Sasuke said.

"Oh...so...Hinata would you go out with me?" Naruto asked. He looks so hopeful. Sasuke glared at him.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"Uh...err...i don't think thats a good...idea...aww don't look like that." I said.

"Here you go." Ayumi, Teuchi's daughter, said.

"Ooo what do I see here. Hello miss thang. What your name? Can I buy you a drink?" A man with white hair popped up behind me.

"Hi pervy sage. Whats up?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto. I'm busy. So cutie, whats your name?" Jiraiya asked again.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga." I stated.

"Why do you care, you perverted sicko?" Sasuke asked.

"Shush. You know you are a fine young lady." Jiraiya stated while rubbing my arm.

"Thanks. Now...stop touching me." I said. Jiraiya winked his eye. I started eating my ramen.

"You know honey, we can play and have fun." Jiraiya said and he lended in close to my face. 


	19. Chapter 19 Piggy Piggy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

To:SasuHinaNaru: I should add some Yo Momma. If I did, a lot would probably be corny.

"You know honey, we can play and have fun." Jiraiya said and he leaned in close to my face.

"Pervy sage. You're so annoying. You should find a woman your age instead of bothering young girls." Naruto said.

"Naruto. Stop being rude. Well miss Hinata. I have to say you're the most beautiful person I ever seen." Jiraiya said while moving his hand to my waist. I put my face close to his. Naruto and Sasuke gave me a bewildered look.

"You know Jiraiya. You have been a very bad boy." I said seductively.

"Hehe. I have? So how are you going to punish me?" He asked while grinning like a maniac.

"This is how I will punish you. Big boy. First close your eyes." I said. Jiraiya closed his eyes.

"Hinata what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed. I put my finger to my mouth. Jiraiya leaned his face even closer to me. I kicked him really really hard. Way harder than ever I kicked Kisame. I moved out the way when Jiraiya fell forward.

"Ow……" Jiraiya moaned.

"That's what pedophile/perverts get." I said.

"Good one, Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto. Are you and your company done eating?" Teuchi asked.

"Yeah! Thanks for the ramen, old man!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and I thanked Teuchi, too.

"Sasuke. I can't believe you thought I would actually like that old perv." I said to him.

"Hmph." Sasuke said.

"Kakashi is WAY hotter." I said. Sasuke and Naruto looked at me like I was high.

"Hinata…have Deidara been giving you weed or crack?" Naruto asked.

"Are you smoking something?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I just feel so HAPPY…lala…lala.." I said.

"Actually I think Deidara gave me happy pills…" I said.

"Oook." Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Come on guys! Lets go visit Tsunade!" Naruto yelled, then pulled me and Sasuke with him. Naruto pulled us to the Hokage Tower.

"Hello children. How are you doing on this find day?" Shizune asked.

"Hey. Shizune. Where's TonTon?" I asked. I hate that little pink pig. The pig sometimes…no scratch that. Always reminds me of Sakura.

"TonTon is in the bathroom." Shizune stated and she left. I looked around and found a bathroom. Inside was a pig. It was walking on two feet. TonTon was walking like she's drunk.

"Come on already. I want to say hi to my favorite alcoholic Hokage." Naruto impatiently said. Naruto started jumping up and down. Sasuke tripped him. Naruto ended up pushing me. I fell into the bathroom.

OINK OINK OINKKKKK, TonTon squeaked. I looked down. Under me is a squished pig. Her face is on the ground. So her face looks like a pancake. I slowly got off the pancake looking ugly pig.

"What are ya persons doin' to my kitty cat?" Tsunade asked. She is drunk. Her eyes are starting to crisscross.

"5th Hokage, can you please stop being troublesome?" A voice asked. The person seemed very annoyed and irritated.

"Shut up, Shikamaru! You don't talk to the Hokage like that. Even if she's an alcoholic old lady." Ino yelled. She came into my sight. Standing behind her is Shikamaru. He is looking very tired and weird. His hair is out. Beside Shikamaru is a rather large kid. The kid is holding 3 bags of chips.

"Ino stop yelling. I'm trying to concentrate on my delicious chips. Sheesh." Chouji complained.

"Ino. Its your fault that 5th Hokage drunk all that sake. Shizune told us to watch her. Chouji and I told you that we were going to get some food." Shikamaru calmly explained.

"Hn. You guys shouldn't have left me to deal with her! So don't even try it! I don't think so." Ino argued.

"Heyyy boys. Stop staring at me." Tsunade said. Everyone turned their heads to Tsunade. Who was busy licking a pancake looking TonTon.

"Whatever. Hey Tsunade! Are there any missions that I can go on? Huh! Huh!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade blinked once. She blinked twice. Tsunade blinked a third time.

"What? Did my kitty cat just talk? Talk kitty, talk!" Tsunade asked. She bit TonTon on the tail.

OINKY OINKY OINKY OINKYYYY, TonTon shrieked. TonTon started to run around, knocking that everyone in sight.

"Hey little piggy. Come here. Get over here you pink rat!" Naruto yelled. He started to get frustrated when TonTon kicked him.

BARK BARK BARK WOOF WOOF WOOF BARK WOOF BARK WOOF BARK WOOF BARKKK, Akamaru announced in his native language. Which is animal.

--------With Akamaru and TonTon---------

"Hey. Ugly pig. What the fuck are you doing?"

"Well. Mr. Dog, I running around like an idiot. Plus I'm causing destruction."

"Ugly pig. Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Because my owner does it sometimes. Anyway, my owner gave me this liquid that tastes sour at first. Then it tastes sweet. After the sweet part, there's a the part where you feel...so free...and...gay."

"Excuse me!? You little fat pig that went to the market and slept in your own crap. I have been drunk once before ,too. That doesn't me I'm gay. Got that you fucked up pig."

"You are a meanie. Leave me alone. Before...I...I...I'll bite your owner. Have nothing to say now, meanie!"

"Shut up! Why the fuck am I talking to a gay pig anyway? Go bite my owner. I don't give a shit. While you're at it, why don't you KISS MY ASS!" TonTon started pig crying.

Sniffle "Stop being a mean doggie. " Sniffle. Sniffle.

"Oh grow up. Ya ugly flat headed pig."

"You're such a mean dog!" More pig sniffles.

"Stop bitchin'. I rather hear the blonde named Naruto. And he's so annoying. All that kid every does it talk about ramen and Sakura. But now its just ramen. I swear. One day I'm going on a massacre. I'm going to kill all annoying motherfuckers in...err Konoha!"

"You are a strange, mean, scary, ugly, stinky, fu-"

"I would not be talking. Because that is all the things you are, little piggy."

"But...but...but..."

"Shut up. Ugly pancake pig."

Sniffle "Stop. Stop being mean. I..I don't like meanies." Sniffle. More sniffles.

"Wow. Who gives a whoop dee do. I sure as hell doesn't."

"Fine mutt. Be like that...I'll...


End file.
